


More than English Class

by sarahkeir01



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Badass, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, English, F/M, Falling In Love, Football, High School, Love, Party, Romance, Sarcasm, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Texas, Tutoring, bad boy, good girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahkeir01/pseuds/sarahkeir01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday Night Lights romance<br/>Sarah Harris just moved to Dillon, Texas trying to start her life anew, and she finds solace in the Taylor family. While keeping her head down and putting some extracurriculars under her belt for college apps, she finds herself in a very odd situation... tutoring Tim Riggins. They are both trying to escape their problems, but studying might just turn into something else.<br/>--------<br/>This is my first story here, so please enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New to Dillon

Song Choice- Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers

Blasting the Jonas Brothers, Sarah Harris jammed out while driving her Mini Clubman in British racing green. She loved the massive expanse of the Texas landscape; the car could drive for miles before even seeing a person. Sarah liked it that way. Not to mean that she didn't love spending time with her friends, it just got exhausting sometimes. Also, it was a nice change of pace from the crowded streets of Scotland where she had spent her summer visiting her extended family. Of course, that is where she got her strawberry blonde hair from. Sarah Harris was just entering her senior year of high school, a new school. Her parents plucked her from the security of the house she had spent her entire life in. California suburbs were much different from Dillon, Texas. At the same time, she thought, as she drowned herself in pre-teen pop songs from years ago, it was good to not have everyone know you. No one in Dillon saw her as a chubby middle schooler, knew about her unstable family, or had pre- formed notions of who she was. This could be good- she thought as she let out a sigh from chorus. 

Looking at the time, she realized that she needed to head back to town to get her schedule sorted out before going to school on Monday. Sarah pulled into the parking lot of the school and it dawned on her how ridiculous her car looked. Despite the car park being littered with only a few cars, almost all of them were trucks, so hers looked so dinky in comparison. She chuckled softly as she finally understood the "everything is bigger in Texas" saying. 

As Sarah walked out of the blistering Texas heat (how was, she thanked the Lord for air- conditioning, and also prayed that her pale white skin would not turn the same color of her hair by tomorrow. She didn't tan; she just burned. After finding the office, Sarah gently knocked on the door. A few moments passed and there was nothing, but a voice bellowed out of the office while peering her head into the window. 

"Oh come in, sweetie. I wasn't sure if that was a knock or a mouse. You must be Sarah Harris. Well, I'm Mrs. Taylor, but feel free to call me Tami or Mrs. Coach. If you didn't know, my husband is the coach of the Dillon panthers football team. Please take a seat," Mrs. Taylor called out.

"Thank you," Sarah said shyly, taken aback by the Texan drawl. She hadn't really talked to anyone, yet she just unpacked in her house. The sound of football did make Sarah smile a bit. No matter where you went in the US, football always seemed to leech up funding she thought. 

Mrs. Taylor started back up again, "Now, I've taken a look at your records and I have to say I am impressed. You are on the road to being our school's valedictorian. I know you went to a really competitive public school up in California, but you should really be proud of these grades: 7 AP classes, all A's, plus glowing extracurriculars. I don't know how you do it. Now, Dillon doesn't have everything that you had at your old school, but I'm sure you'll find a place here. It must be scary moving out here, especially when school has already started for us here. Tell me, do you have any questions?"

A million things whirled though Sarah's mind, but none of them seemed the a "correct" question. Was she really one of the top students here? She was okay at her old school, but everyone was trying to go to Ivy leagues there. Would she find friends? What about her parents, could she find a place to get away from them? How did the social scene work? Would it all be okay? Her hopefulness from her car ride slipped away as it became real. So, all she asked was "What will my schedule be?"

"Oh, of course. Let me get that for you," Tam swiveled around to open a drawer of files behind her desk. As she did that, the door creaked open and a voice came rushing in, filling the room.

"Mom, do you know when you'll be done? Dad is taking forever training those boys, and I swear if I hear him blare that whistle one more time while I'm trying to read I swear-" Julie stopped as her eyes met with Sarah's. "Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt."

"No problem." Sarah quickly replied. 

"Actually, you have perfect timing Julie. I just was giving Sarah her schedule and wanted to show her around, but I have my hands full with more paperwork." Tami turned to face Sarah now. "Sarah, this is my daughter, Julie Taylor. She is a junior, but she's ahead in her schoolwork, so you might just share some classes. If she doesn't mind, she'll show you around to your classes, tell you anything you might need to know."

Julie piped up. "It's no bother to me, let me just see what classes you have."

Tami quickly handed the paper to Sarah before relaying it on to the anticipating Julie. She hadn't even seen it yet. 

"Perfect! We have 3 classes together: Study hall, AP lit, and AP psychology. Well, technically I don't have AP literature with you, but I always sit in during my free period to discuss the books. Come on, I'll show you around." Julie said while waiting by the door, waiting for Sarah to get up. 

Sarah scooted out of her chair before saying a quick thank you to Mrs. Taylor. Following Julie out the door, Sarah finally started talking. "Thank so much for doing this. I know you don't have to."

"No worries. I was new when my dad first started coaching here. It sucks for a bit, but then you find friends and it's all good. So what's do you like to do?" Julie replied. 

"Umm, well I really like English. The old stuff is my favorite. All of the young adult books are a bit naive for my taste, no offense if you like them. It's just Jane Austen's tragic loves, Kafka's distorted philosophy, the Harlem Renaissance's poetic balance, and Shakespeare's visuals just encapsulate me. Politics is probably my favorite thing to study. It is a balance of rhetoric, government, and history, so I find it most interesting, though my West coast liberal views might not get me far here. I also dance, but that is really just for catharsis and not something I pursue." Sarah rambled.

Julie stopped walking. "Oh my goodness, I think we are like the same person. Apart from the politics though, haha. You seriously need to meet Tyra. She would love you. I know this is weird to say, but I think you Ms. Sarah have made a lifelong friend in me."

"Not weird at all, as you were talking before I was thinking the same thing." Sarah giggled. 

Julie brought Sarah into a hug and it felt like being home. Not Sarah's home of turmoil and hate, but of comfort and love. Julie started up again, "Now let me finish the grand tour of the fabulous Dillon high school, and then, if you want I can show you all the places people hang out here. I just have to go out to the football field first." She made a grand gesture as if she was the Vanna White from Wheel of Fortune. 

Sarah nodded giddily, "I think I would like that a lot."


	2. Meet the Town

Song Choice- Budapest by George Ezra

Julie and Sarah headed over to the football field. Coach was calling out critiques for the players as the boys scrimmaged with the ball. 

"Hey, dad," Julie chimed as they approached the coach. Sarah though of how intimidating he looked with the aviators and windbreaker jacket, but all of the intimidation went away as he smiled and reached for a hug from Julie. "Okay, that's enough dad. Your boys are slowing down."

He snapped his neck back to the field and yelled out. "Did I tell you to slow down?! Keep your plays up!" He flipped from intimidating to fatherly in a matter of seconds, but Sarah started to get the gist as he returned his attention to the girls. "So, who's your friend, Jules? She must be from another town considering everyone knows everyone in Dillon." He chuckled. 

"I'm Sarah Harris, sir. I'm starting here on Monday. I guess you can say I'm from out of town, I just moved here from California." She smiled and shook his hand. 

"Well, now I can tell from your funny accent." Coach Taylor replied. Sarah didn't think that she would sound odd to others. Coach continued on. "And you can call me Coach Taylor, sir is too formal. So, are you ready to start here?"

"I'm really nervous considering the only people I've met from this town are all Taylor's. But, I am excited to see around town today. Julie said she would show me about." 

"Sounds like a plan, Jules. how about I introduce you to some people right now" and just like that Coach blew his whistle to gather the team. 

"That's really not necessary..." Sarah called out to Coach Taylor. More nerve- wracking than not knowing people was meeting a group of huge guys. Simultaneously, she heard a "Watch out!" then a *clunk*. 

Sarah fell backwards and yelped in pain as a haywire football hit her right in the shoulder. She was thankful she was wearing jeans today, but also so embarrased as she saw the crowd of football players form around her. 

"Guess you should've watched out" A voice laughed out. Slowly pulling herself up and shielding eyes from the sun, she tried to make out the figure that was mocking her. Julie joined to help her up and saw the stink eye Julie gave to whoever the figure was. 

"Be quiet, Riggins." Coach chastised. Turning back to the girls, Coach apologized for the team's butterfingers. Julie and Sarah laughed as they were finally back on their feet. He then brought his attention to the boys. "Okay, Panthers. I would like you to meet the newest addition to our school. You guys haven't made the best impression so far, so I expect you help her out in anyway possible as she gets settled into Dillon. This is Sarah Harris and she is from California."

Sarah gave a small wave as some of the guys smiled through the sweat of the Texan heat. Then, the figure who laughed at her, and presumably hit her with a football, silently commented "Oh, I think I can help her out in more ways than one." The group around him erupted in laughter. 

Coach yelled out "That's enough, Tim Riggins. You just earned yourself another mile to run. The rest of you, go shower and get off my field."

Time Riggins. Sarah made a mental note to stay far away.

With that, Julie and Sarah headed out while the guys filtered into the locker room (and Tim ran around the field). Sarah sighed "God, could I be any more embarrassing?!"

"No way, that was all Tim's fault. Don't blame yourself. Now cheer up, we're going to the Alamo Freeze to meet up with people actually worth hanging around." Julie chirped 

\-----

Julie was right- Tyra loved Sarah. The three of them just clicked, each having parts of one another inside them. Tyra and Julie explained the social system of Dillon: the jocks, football, cheerleaders vs. rally girls,the reputations of everyone (including Tim Riggins), the nerds, and everyone in between. Sarah was happy to fall on the in between. She didn't want to be a nobody or to stand out in the crowd, she just wanted for the time before she heads off to college to be a somebody to the people that mattered to her. 

Sipping on her milkshake, Sarah listened to Tyra banter with Landry about the real- world application of math. Then, Matt Saracen walked up to their booth. He, as she was explained, was Julie's on-again off-again boyfriend who was one of the good guys when it came to football players.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" he asked the group. 

Looking wide- eyed at Julie for an answer, Sarah though what she hoped the answer should be. She had never really been to a party. Usually just a few of her friends got together back in California because she was not a "cool kid." She had never even seen alcohol with teenagers, much less been possibly pressured to drink it. Julie replied saying "Well, I might as well show Sarah how we do it in Dillon. It probably won't be as cool as this in Cali though."

Sarah was so anxious, but somehow relieved at her response (although saying Cali did make her cringe a little). So, Sarah just nodded in agreement. 

"Awesome" Matt said "See you in a few hours."


	3. No Thank You

Song Choice- Like a G6 by Far East Movement

Sarah's POV

I did not think this is what it would be like. Okay, I don't know what to expect, but it was definitely not this. The small house was flooded with students, all trying to either cling onto their cup of booze or trying to get another one. I was asked why I didn't had a cup and if I wanted one around 20 time in the time it took for Julie and I to walk from one side of the house to the other. It was weird to be asked that, for people to notice. I just politely said "No thank you" and continued to follow Julie. 

The music pounded in my head. It was neither EDM nor top 40 hits, but I guess it succeeded in its job to make people want to drink, party, and make out. Julie asked me if I was okay and I nodded. I feel so out of my element, and she doesn't seem too experienced here either, so it is good to have each other. There is a little more room to chat, dance, and breathe where we were in the house. It was still pretty compact, but no where near the level of chaos that surrounded the keg. 

Julie and I start dancing and laughing, just swinging our hips and arms to the music. We must look ridiculous I think to myself, but so does everyone else. As we move around the area just enjoying each other's company, I suddenly back up into something hard. 

The smell of alcohol singes my nostrils as I turn around to see a bunch of football players standing there. Most of all, I see Tim Riggins was the one I ran directly into. "I told you to watch out" he reiterates from earlier today. She smiles coyly at me. 

I take a step back and truly look at him. Without his uniform on, I could see all the aspects of his body. His broad shoulders, muscular arms, flowing hair, deep smile lines. Yep, total asshole, not attractive at all, nope not one bit. I think trying to convince myself that it is true. 

In response, he steps forward, hovering over me. Even though I'm 5 foot 9, he still has a good few inches on me and makes me feel small. I don't move, just stare. God- he looks so goddamn smug. 

"You know, you look like an alien" he leans in as he slurs the words out. What the hell is that supposed to mean? I continue to stand puzzled, when he twirls a few strands of my hair through his fingers and holds onto my hip with the other. 

Slowly, he leans in further and is barely inches away when I realize he is about about to kiss me. No way am I going to let some drunk ass give me my first kiss. 

"What the fuck?" I yell out, unintentionally before I push his chest with one hand and slap his face with the other. 

As I am out of his grasps, I turn to Julie and start to walk out. I don't normally swear, or yell, or hit, but that was just too much. We hear "oohs" from inside as we head outside to my car. Julie tells me to stop and wait as she tries to catch her breath from a laughing fit. At first I am still pissed off at the whatever the hell happened back there, but then I loosen up and just start laughing hysterically with her right outside the party. I drive her back home and we are just giggling the whole way there. Guess we don't need beer to make us stupidly amused, just each other. 

Monday should be interesting...

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry this is shorter than the first two chapters, I just thought it should just be the party scene. Hope you guys like the First Person POV. It is easier for me to write it like that. Leave me comments of what you prefer! Hope you enjoyed


	4. First Day

Song Choice- I'm Just a Girl by No Doubt

Sarah's POV

First Day First Day First Day

I chant internally as I get out of my car. I kind of like school, it let's you just focus on something else. Other times, it heightens your problems, but right now, the present, it is a place of peace.

I walk into my classes. Happy to see familiar faces in almost all my classes. It goes on. I am pretty much caught up on the schoolwork I missed when I was moving here (when it was actually the first day). Most of it was just syllabus work and some introductory chapters. I'm pretty glad that I got to skip all of the meaningless work. The first 4 classes of the day wizz by. Four down, three to go. I am excited for lunch now. 

Thankfully, Julie and I had the class right before lunch together, so we could walk to the cafeteria. As I chatted with her, I looked around to see so many eyeballs glued to us. I know I'm a new girl in a small town, but this was ridiculous. People should at least pretend they aren't looking. As we sit down. Tyra, Julie and I talk as though we had known each other for years. nothing seemed off limits. It was nice. The eyeballs seemed to still be glued on me, so I do something Sarah from California would never do. 

Carefully, I climb to stand on top of the table and call out "Hi everybody! I'm Sarah Harris and I just moved here from California. Feel free to introduce yourself to me, but I would appreciate if you didn't stare." Then, I slipped back into my seat feeling pretty proud. All my friends around me are looking like they saw a hallucination. 

Tyra leans over to me and whispers "You know that was only half the reason they were staring right?"

"What?" I responded in a whisper-yell. 

Julie joined in, "Sarah, you just rejected a star football player slash biggest player in Dillon. That's the biggest gossip since the last time someone got pregnant." 

I giggle nervously "So, I just made a fool out of myself didn't I"

"No, No, No" Everyone at our table says repeatedly. 

I roll my eyes, "You guys should learn how to lie better" I say pushing my two new best friend's shoulders. Hopefully, I'm playing it off cool, but inside I am totally freaking. 

As I wait impatiently for class to start after lunch, I sit impatiently in the study hall room. The teacher calls out my name and says to go see Mrs. Taylor in the office.

My mind whirls- Did I break some sort of rule about standing on tables at school? Does she know I slapped Tim Riggins at the party? Oh god, I'm going to get expelled before I even start my first day. Yet, when I open the door to her office, she smiles while talking on the phone. She nods for me to take one of the two seats open while she wraps up the call she was on with Coach Taylor. 

"Good afternoon, Sarah. It is so great to see that you and Julie are becoming such good friends," she begins. I try to analyze her tone of voice, and she seems genuine. I'm still thinking that she might just be faking it before she sends me back home as a high school rebel on her first day. She continues "Now, I know it is only your first day, but I need a huge favor from you. You see, we have a peer tutor system here, but right now we have plenty of students needing tutored, but not enough people smart enough to help out those students. So, I thought of you."

"Absolutely, I will help you, Mrs. Taylor." My skepticism goes away. "What student needs tutoring, and what class?" I query as a knock hits the door. 

"Hold on just a second," Mrs. Taylor calls out to the door before returning her attention back to me. "Well, it is English class, which you have done so many advanced courses in, so you will be perfect. As for the student, that should be him there. Now, I have to warn you. He probably does not really want to be tutored, but he is doing this so he can continuing playing sports. How this boy starts to fail English within the first few weeks is beyond me, but I would really appreciate it." She begins to yell towards the door again "Come in."

"No problem, Mrs. Taylor. I am happy to help, and you've got me doing my favorite subject, so any student would be fine." I swing myself around in my chair and immediately regret my last statement. My jaw drops for a second and I try to hide my fury. 

No other than Tim Riggins is striding through the door with his cocky grin smeared across his face. 

"Wow Mrs. Coach, this is my tutor. How did I get so lucky?" He saws with words soaked in sarcasm. 

Tami seems to brush them off and responds "Let's get some sort of schedule and system worked out, so it can be the most beneficial. Where do you think is the best place for you to tutor?"

Before I get a word in, Tim replies "I think the most beneficial region for studious action to occur would be a private setting. Somewhere such as the bedroom of a woman, or the house of my young self. Really this setup would be most productive for my learning environment, wouldn't you agree?" God his words are filled with his pretentious impression of someone with half a brain- notice how I say impression. 

"Absolutely not," I retort," besides I can't have anyone over at my house and I would prefer to be in your house." Both of those were true. I really couldn't have any see what goes on in my house, Tim Riggins or not. 

Tami soothes the tension with her voice "Okay, how about you both can come over to my house to tutor. Does that work?" she asks. I can almost hear her pleading with me to not back down on the arrangement.

"That's totally fine Tami, no worries." I respond. "When do you want to start?"

"Well, Tim and you can start today after football practice. You and Julie can hang out for a bit and do work before tutoring him. Okay?" 

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Taylor," I say. Tim and I start to shuffle out. Looking back as I close the door, Tami mouthes "thank you" to me. 

Oh what have I got myself into.


	5. No Blood to the Brain

Song Choice- The Scientist by Coldplay

Sarah's POV

When Julie and I arrive home, we flop onto her bed. I groan in exasperation.

"It'll be fine" Julie coaxes me. "Just focus on tutoring and try to not bring up anything that has to do with parties, kissing, alcohol, or violence." She lets a giggle escape. "Don't forget no aliens, too." she added.

"No, no, no. I am definitely bringing that up. Who tells someone they look like an alien and then try to kiss them?" I huff.

After a moment of silence between us, we just laugh. This is ridiculous. Only when we hear the doorbell ring do we stop and jump up. Julie and I go to answer the door. I whisper to her right before she turns the door open "Are you sure you want to invite Satan inside?"

Tim Riggins stands in the doorway, just brooding over us. "Well, are you going to invite me in?" He sides.

"Oh, come this way my majesty. Please take a seat on the royal throne of the kitchen table." I say.

We start to get to work. His assignment is simple: read, annotate, and write analysis for Of Mice and Men. I tell him to get started reading and annotating, then I will check up on him after he has done a few chapters so we can discuss it. Every time I look up he peer up to see if he is doing the work, his eyes scramble back to the page. After 10 minutes, he is still only on page 2.

"You aren't even reading it" I complain. "Just do it, so it can be over."

Tim's POV

"This is so damn boring. My eyes will literally fall off." I respond to her complaints.

"It's figuratively, not literally dumbass. Also, you haven't even read enough to see if you like it. This book is about brotherhood and tough decisions. Try to relate it back to you. I think you would find some real common ground with Lenny." Sarah retorts.

"Wait, isn't he like the retard or something." I say.

She just shakes her head and smiles. God, she will drive me insane. No girls challenge me like this, I don't like it. "I'm not going to do it." I challenge her back with.

She huffs. "Fine," she has a smirk on her face now, "then tell me why'd you call me an alien the other night."

No way am I going to give her the satisfaction of an answer to my drunken sorta- compliment. God, I was so horny then that I thought that would do the trick. "I'll just get back to work" I start to ruffle through the pages of the book.

"No," she retorts while slamming the book down onto the table from my hands, "I mean you will get back to work, but you are going to answer my question first."

Shit, she's not going to let up. Also, what is with her slapping things. First my face, then the book. "You just don't look like anyone else out here. No one is pale in Texas, but you are like translucent your skin is so white. Then your hair, I mean, when i saw it the sun it was like fiery red and then in the dark light of the party it was soft gold." I catch myself drifting in my mind, so I gather my thought back to make sure it's not a compliment. "You are some sort of freak of nature for Dillon. You're an alien."

"Gee wiz, thanks." She says sarcastically, "Just get back to work."

Sarah's POV

What the hell was the supposed to mean? Was it a compliment? After finishing up a chapter, I had him go home while I stayed the night to talk to Jules.

"He obviously likes you. I mean, he tried to kiss you. Well, drunk, but still!" she tried to explain her point.

I mumble under my breath, "the only thing he like is the rush of blood to his tiny-"

"Sarah!" Julie cries out.

It was so nice to stay the night with Julie. I wish it was like this all the time, so much better than my home.

I drift my thoughts away to the night, preparing myself for the next tutoring lesson.


	6. Drop in

Song Choice- Change by Christina Aguilera

Sarah's POV

It's been a few weeks since I first started tutoring Tim. It goes the same pretty much overtime: he doesn't want to do his work, we banter, I get him to do it eventually, he slowly gets better, and then we leave with snarky comments. I spend most nights with Julie. Her home has become mine. I tutor Tim Monday through Thursday, so I spend at least those nights with the Taylor's. They don't ask questions, but they must understand. 

Today, however, Tim is being an especially large ass. I have to wait for him to get off from practice almost every time we tutor, but the one time I reserve the dance studio to practice, he gets all in a twist about it. I don't get to dance often, so he should really be less salty about it. He was especially moody when I told him to pick me up at the studio because my car was left at the Taylor's house, but *oh no* he might be seen where girls dance. Gosh he was such a baby. I convinced him eventually, but it took a while. 

I choreographed an entire dance to A Drop In the Ocean by Ron Pope, so I was using up my last few minutes in the studio to do the routine all the way through. After doing it a few times through, I took my flannel off to cool me off, leaving me in just a sports bra and black spandex shorts. I had enough time fore one more time through. 

The music is breathing in me. I just flow into the song and muscle memory kicks into the beat. Despite the strain of gravity pushing me down when I leap, turn, or bend, I still feel on air. It is wonderful. 

Tim's POV

I walk into the stupid dance studio to see what was taking her so long. As I walk past the windows to a studio room and stop to see her. She's barely wearing anything. Usually she is so conservative. Sarah likes to wear old fashioned skirts and dresses that go pass her knees. No one else dresses that way here, must be a California thing, or an alien thing. 

But, now, she's wearing almost nothing. I see her small waist and curve of her hips that roll into her thighs. Even with her hair tied up, it morphs under the lights. Inspecting her body as she moves, I see her heavy breathing and slight stretch marks along her hips. Hmm, I wouldn't thought she had those. They don't bother me because she just looks magical dancing. I hear the music blare out. 

_A drop in the ocean_

She twirls around as if the floor is glass

_A change in the weather_

She brushes her hand against the floor and leaps

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

As she finishes the leap she does does a body roll

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

She kicks her leg high in the air before bringing it down firmly

_'cause I'm holding you closer than most_

she clutches her chest inward showing such true emotion

_' cause your are my heaven._

She unravels her body and slows her breathing until the song ends. I see her stare into the mirror in front of her at the end and I know she looking at me looking back at her. I don't even care, I am just so glad I agreed to pick her up.

She slowly gets all her stuff together and put on her oversized flannel that covers all the curves I never saw before. 

What the hell am I thinking?! She is so annoying and prudish. 

Sarah's POV

There is so much tension in the car ride back to the Taylor's house. I saw him staring, but he was probably just aggravated that I was like 30 seconds late. Yet, he doesn't make his usual snarky comments.

When we finally get to tutoring, he acts as normal as can be. Same bickering, same protests, but different underlying attitude. I don't know what it is.  

As he heads out, I remember that Smash is throwing a huge party tonight, so I just wave him off saying "Don't get too crazy partying without me"

He throws back "Oh, only would I get too crazy with you." His signature cocky grin is plastered on his face. 

I decide that I need to go back to my home to get some more clothes. I go late enough that I hope everyone is asleep in the house, but when I arrive all hell break loose. 

"Look at the ungrateful whore who decided to show up!" I hear my father spit at me as I walk into the house. 

"Go to sleep dad, you're drunk." I grit my teeth saying, trying to hold back my anger, fear, and tears. 

"Well, I'd rather be drunk than a cunt" he slurs his words against me. "You know I'll never pay for your college when you act like such a bitchy baby"

Obviously, he sees the tear run down my face. "You'll forget about this in the morning," I whisper "go on pretending to be a great father and businessman during the day and just become an alcoholic monster at night."

I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I thought my breath was low enough that he couldn't hear it. He grabs my wrist and yells in my ear, "What the fuck did you just say to me?!" Just a smell of his breath could probably get you drunk. 

"Nothing," I cower away before running to my room and packing everything in my room. Thankfully most of it is still in boxes, I can't even spend enough nights here to unpack. 

As I scramble outside, he stumbles after me. Pushing me to the ground, he kicks my sides before simply pointing his finger and yelling "I swear it won't be good if I see you again." I feel his spit degrade me as he finally stomps back into the huge house of ours.

Placing everything in my car, I try to calm myself down. The panic attacks surface. Few people truly understand what they feel like. They are so vastly different from anxiety attacks because with them you are overcome with worry. But what I'm having right now feels like I'm dying, at the very least it makes you wish you were. It feels like your watching yourself have a heart attack, but you can't do anything about. The more you think about it, the more it climbs into your skin. I fear that I'm dying, that anything and everything bad will happen right now. So, I just let myself stare off and become a blank shell before I can let emotions in again. I know he only does it when he's drunk, I know he doesn't mean it, I know I'm his little princess sober, I know that he'd never cut me off from his money because then he would truly be lonely. Yet, right then none of that feels real, only the hurt and shame does. 

I drive off as my shell. I don't drink because of him, I can't end up like that monster. I'm so scared if I do it once then I will be him. Right now, though, I don't know what to do. I can't go back to the Taylor's being the mess I am right now. I wouldn't be able to handle being the pathetic girl to take pity on. 

So instead, I go to the only place I know they accept anyone with a Panthers shirt and a party attitude. 

Right outside of the house where Smash's party is, I see Tim Riggins. Wiping off any smearing makeup, I march right up to him and try to make my voice as sultry as possible. Pulling his collar down to me, I whisper "Get me drunk with you, babe."

 


	7. Numb

Song Choice- One Dance by Drake

Tim's POV

Sarah is just looking at me with big, puffy eyes. I don't really know what to do. Was she crying? Her hand is still wrapped tightly around my collar.

"Well, then, let's get you something to drink!" I bellow out. 

The whole party cheers at just the word drink. Slowly, I take her hand that was resting on my collar and lead her into the house. Music gets louder as we head toward where the speakers and drinks are. As we head into the kitchen, I yell out, my voice barely audible from the music distorting the sound. "What do you want?" 

With a light smirk, she just shakes her hair free and exclaims "Anything!"

My hand out of hers now, I go and pour her a shot. Before I even hand it to her, she has thrown it down her throat and slammed the glass on the table. "More," she pants as the alcohol begins to sting her throat. I oblige. 

After many more shots, I see a whole different Sarah unravel before my eyes. She is loose and very, very drunk. No longer does she retort all my comments with a snarky comment, but just laughs and slurs out a "yeah..." Her voice trails off overtime.

Suddenly, I hear her yell out to everyone "Okay, where is the music? I know I didn't go to many parties in California, but the music was definitely not this crap." People lead her to the music and a follow right behind, not knowing what her next move is. Scrolling through Spotify, she lands on a playlist. "Now, this is music," she quietly says to herself. 

One Dance by Drake blares out and I see her grin slightly. No one in Texas would ever put this on, but people seem to roll with it. I just keep my eyes on her, and before I know it she is gliding towards me in a drunken haze. 

"You know what, Tim Riggins" Sarah points her finger in my chest as she speaks to me and balances herself. "You Texan boys don't know how to get a girl at a party. Everything may be bigger in Texas, but I'll show you how California does it better." She takes my hand and pulls me to where some girls are dancing. Looking at me, she has this innocent smile at arms- length away. 

Sarah's POV

Everything feels numb and so good. There is no pain, just alcohol coursing through my veins. Tim's hand against mine just feels good and I want more. I don't know what I'm doing, but it feels right. 

I turn my back to Tim and start to sway my hips. He doesn't seem to know what to do, so I pull his head down to me. "Just move with me," I softly explain while I close the gap between our two bodies. Our hips are moving as one while he gently holds my waist close to his. His warm breath is tingling across my neck and I cock my head further to the side, inviting him to come closer and have his lips contact me. He continues on with just his warm breath grazing my skin when he suddenly just backs off. 

Tim's POV

This isn't right, she is way too drunk and I won't be able to stop myself. "Let me get you home" I murmur to her as her shocked face misses the touch. She stumbles and trips as she tries to follow me to the door. Needing to get out, I scoop her up bridal style as she whispers nonsensical phrases into my chest. 

I plop her in the passenger seat and ask where she lives. No response. "Sarah, where am I taking you?" 

"Nowhere," she says sternly, hiding her face in the seat belt. I see the tear drip down her face. 

With the car still in park, I grab her shoulder and pull her so that she is facing towards me. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," she chokes out, "I can't go back to the Taylor's like this and I don't have anywhere else."

Starting up the engine, I try to console her, "It's okay. I'll just take you back to my place." Billy wasn't there for the week, so it would be fine. I shake my head as I carefully drive back. What have I gotten myself into? 

Pulling up to my house, I get out and carry her inside. Her eyes are sopping with tears as I place her down on the edge of my bed. She was thankfully conscious enough to keep herself up, but she was out of it. I hold her face in my hands, brushing away the tears. "What do you want to do?" I say. 

Her voice hitches and she begins, "I can't... I just.... Can I just go to sleep?"

"Of course, do you want some clothes to change into?" I get up and start rifling through my drawers to find a shirt big enough to cover her completely. She nods as she wobbly stands up. I respond to her "I'm going to go get you some water and aspirin while you change. Okay?"

I head out and decide I need to call Julie and Tyra. Tyra was a no pick up, but Julie answered and understood. She said she would pick her up tomorrow and just tell her parents that Sarah was sleeping over at a friend's. Before I could even return, Tyra was pounding on the door. Immediately, I get a fist to my face. 

"What's with you Collette? I tried calling you." 

"What?" she responded, "I just heard that you were dragging Sarah back to your house after she got black- out drunk. Why were you calling me?"

"Sarah was too drunk, and she didn't have anywhere to go. I was not about to let her drive anywhere, so she's just here."

"Oops, sorry 'bout punching you then," she said apologetically, "can I see her then?"

"I'm just trying to get her to bed, so she's changing right now. You can if you want, but I'm sure she'll need the support tomorrow, not right now." 

"Okay," she paused before starting up again, "Your doing a good thing, Tim. I'll see you later." 

"Bye, Tyra." I said while shutting the door and heading back to check on Sarah. 

Knocking before entering, I head in and hand her the water, which she gently sips. I start to explain the game plan per say, "You can sleep right here in this bed and I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need anything."

As I start to head out of the door, she begins to speak. "Hey, Tim. Could you stay here with me?"

"Of course." I respond, feeling the need to protect her. We both climb under the covers and stay on our respective sides. As she drifts away, Sarah scoots towards me and rests her head on my chest. Rolling up with her movement, my shirt reveals her battered sides. Fresh bruises swell on her hips and I feel like I've failed to do something right. I need to know what happened, but we just need to get through this night first.


	8. Protection

Song Choice- Mad World (feat. Gary Jules) by Michael Andrews

Sarah's POV:

Every noise pounds into my brain as I slowly awake. The slow rumble of a car on the street becomes thunder inside my ears. The light rays of the morning sun becomes blinding. My sensitive skin feels my legs tangled with someone else's, hands wrapped around the small of my back, a steady heart beat next to mine. Slowly moving my head upwards, I am greeted with a sleeping Tim Riggins. 

What the hell happened last night? I think before quickly pull myself from his grasp and moving to the opposite side of the bed. I look down to see myself barely covered, wearing on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boyshorts. I couldn't have given my first kiss and virginity to someone in the same night, right? I need answers, but more importantly I need pain killers for this massive hangover. Walking outside to his kitchen, I see the bottle of advil lying on the counter. Hmm, that's strange. Suddenly, I hear the creak of the bed and the sound of his footsteps hitting the floor. I tense up, waiting expectantly for what's going to happen next. 

Before I can stumble words out of my mouth he goes, "How are you feeling?"

What is that supposed to mean? We barely could have a cordial conversation, but now he's concerned. Something serious must've happened. Disregarding his question, I jump straight to the point. "What the hell happened last night?" I say reiterating the first question I had this morning.

Turning his face towards me, I get a good look at his face. A speckled bruise is forming on his cheek. "Well, you got really drunk..." he goes on while letting out a nervous laugh. 

I did that to him, I'm just like my father. The first drop of alcohol in me for the first time in my life and I turn into some rampaging monster. I can't believe I was such an idiot. 

"You're not an idiot; we all get drunk," he continues. Shit, I did not think I was speaking out loud then. "and no you did not give me this shiner, Tyra did. Now, I'm pretty sure you need to tell me some things."

Tears were already forming pools in my eyes, partly of of relief, but it was mostly out of fear for what I would say. I go with a safe option and reply "How about you give me the details you know, and I will fill in the rest?"

So, he agreed. I found out that nothing happened between us last night, that I was doing shots, how I changed the music, and how he took me home to be greeted by the maternal Tyra protecting me. Telling him my story felt like getting kicked in the stomach, well, again. I explained the bruises, my father, how the Taylor's don't know the full story, but they understand, and my fear of alcohol. As we both finished our sides, we just sat in silence.

Thankfully before the awkward moment became excruciating, Julie Taylor was there to save the day. I ran up to her on the driveway. I was still dressed in his shirt, but I didn't care. I let all the tears that were pent up from my conversation with Tim to fall as I hugged her. She held tightly back. Shortly, we left the Riggins' residence to pick up my car.I forgot how it was filled with all of my stuff. 

We moved some more of my things to the spare bedroom in Julie's house as I set up a more permanent shop. If I was going to have to face everyone who saw me absolutely plastered, it was good to know that I had a place to drown my sorrows (in home, not booze). 

Surprisingly, when I braced myself to walk into school, head held high with Tyra and Julie on my side, I was greeted by an unusually quiet school. I hoped there wasn't too much chatter about my behavior, but I was taken aback when I heard nothing. This was Dillon after all and every time someone even attended a party, your name was mentioned. Now, the straight A tutor of Riggins and honorary member of the Taylor family goes on a tweaker, but there is nothing. Something was off, yet I wasn't about to complain. Then I saw Tim pushing some douchey junior to his locker, and it seemed to make sense... sort of. Was Tim really protecting the school from talking about me? Well, apparently.


	9. All Star

Song Choice: Thrift Shop by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

3rd Person POV

It had been week since Sarah Harris got drunk and things were normal, but different. Tim Riggins and her always kept up the banter and sarcasm, but it seemed to be more playful than out of malice. They never discussed her Dad and she never asked him why he had stopped people from talking about her. Overall though, things were good. Sarah would spend time hanging out with Tyra and Julie after school. They talked philosophy, the books in class, and political theory while Tim was practicing. Then, they got to English. He had really improved and seemed to critically understand the themes of novels and literary devices. She was proud of him, but a huge essay was coming up. Worth 25% of his, grade, Sarah felt responsible for his grade. So, Tim and her spent even more time preparing and editing. After tutoring sessions, Sarah helped out as much as she could at the Taylor's house. She was truly happy. 

Sarah's POV

Walking to the car, it felt weird leaving right after school. There was no football practice, and, even so, Tim Riggins and I weren't tutoring this week because he had already turned in his essay and they decided they deserved a break. Still, going straight car was weird. 

All of the sudden I felt a tight grip on my waist lift me up and spin me around. I yelped out before realizing it was Tim. Then, I started laughing and begging him to put me down. 

"As you wish," he said, "anything for the almighty Sarah Harris."He continued on as I gave him a puzzled look. "You will never believe what I have in my back pocket."

"A million dollars?" I replied. 

"It may as well be because I, Tim Riggins, just got an A- on a paper that a rally girl didn't write." He started to pull out the paper and I immediately started grabbing for it. 

"Let me see" I whined as I snatched the folded paper. "Oh my gosh, you're right." Before I knew it I wrapped my arms around his neck as he folded his arms around my back. 

As we released, he started walking away. I was so confused, and then he yelled out to me, "Come on, we are going to celebrate Sarah." I trailed behind him and pulled myself up to sit in the passenger seat of his truck.

"Now, where are we going, Tim?

"Somewhere special." He replied and started to drive up. It was a nice drive, surprising long for a special celebration destination, but still nice. The wind breezed through the window as we just sat and drove in perfect silence. Pulling up to an empty clearing, they stop. 

"So, this is something special?" I question as we head out of his truck. 

"Just wait for it," Tim replies. Music starts to fill the air and he moves to the truck bed and picks up a box of empty beer cans and two golf clubs. He hands one to her as he starts to tee up his can. He sends it soaring through the air before hitting the ground far away. 

"Only you, Tim. Only you." I say shaking my head. I then tee up mine and send it flying, just a little bit past Tim's can. "Ha!" I yell at his face.

"Lucky shot.."

"Nope, I golfed for a bit in California. My Dad brought me up to the country club and taught me. I was a natural as soon as I fixed my swing. Never really loved it though to do it as sport. I still have the touch though."

The air grew thick and silent at the mention of my Dad. Tim brings attention away from that as he makes it a competition. "Oh, it's on." 

Eventually, we ran out of cans before I lie down on the truck bed with arms stretch behind my head. "You are so lucky to be in the presence of such a master." I start, "The best tutor, best beer can golfer, best person in general..." Before he can object a I hop off the truck and turn towards the stereo. "You know what? I think I deserve to listen to my music." I smirk at him as I hook up my phone to the music. 

"Fine, just this once." he says as Thrift Shop by Macklemore comes on. 

Tim's POV 

God, Sarah was ridiculous. For such girl, she sure liked to seem thug as she wrapped along in perfect rhythm. She slaps her thighs as the song goes "what up, I got big cock." As the chorus hit, she climbed up to stand on the truck bed while dancing. I stare in amazement at her. Never had I seen her swear so much before and it was hilarious. Her face making so many expression as she continues to dance while making her way back down and running to the front of my truck. Her wrinkled nose and forehead for "aw, he got the velcros." Her flapper freedom as she motions up to the sky because "right now I'm up in her skirt." I follow her to the front as she is smiling widely as she continues to rap. She gently punches me at every "motherfucker" she is rocking until we are just singing so crazily. 

The music goes silent and we both are just staring at each other. I want to kiss her so badly, but I don't think she wants to. I can't ruin what we have, I can't ruin her. So I break our gaze and mumble that we should head back. 

Both of them think

God, what is happening between us?


	10. Good Things Come to Boys who Wait

Song Choice: Sunday Morning by Maroon 5

Sarah's POV:

Thankfully, Tim was a lot less reluctant to pick me up from the dance studio now. Especially since I have done so much for his grades. Today was a great routine. I was working with my friend, Jared, from the studio. He was strong enough to some great partner dances. During this practice, we made a routine to Candyman by Christina Aguilera, It was a little scandalous for my taste, but I got to do a lot of fun elements from swing. Too bad the air- conditioning wasn't working properly, so instead of wearing my full poodle skirt like I had intended, I just wore a plain, black, high- waisted leotard with a pink sheer skirt tied around my side. 

Every time we went through the choreography, I was out of breath. Not only did it take so much out of me physically, but I just became this imaginary seductive character the song produced. It was so fun as a swung around him and body rolled against his side. Totally different from the usual me. 

Tim's POV: 

I decided to come into watch Sarah in the studio again. It was ... interesting last time. As I walk in, I am happy to see her curves once again. Yet, my decision to come in was made regretful as I saw this guy lift and twirl her around while she rubbed against him. What kind of song was this anyway? Shouldn't she be dancing to things that, I don't know, don't talk about cherry popping. 

I wanted to push the guy into a wall as the finished the dance. His hands were all over her. Oh gosh this is insane. She's a nerd and an honorary Taylor; I can't think like that. As she heads out to meet me, she gives a light kiss to the guy on the cheek. I mutter to her as she comes to my side, "Boyfriend?"

She scoffs "Jared? No. Not to make him sounds cliche, but he's my gay dancer friend." Sarah continues to chuckle at the thought. 

I sigh in relief.

\-----

Apparently I'm called to Mrs. Coach's office today. I wonder what it is all about. As she speaks to me about my tardies, I can't help my mind as it wanders to think about Sarah. I wonder how they get along. Oh, damn it.

As she says I can go back to class now, I pause and stay in my sit for a second. "Can I ask you a question, Mrs. Coach?"

"Absolutely" she chirps. 

"Now hypothetically speaking, if a guy wants a girl to like him, but she's like really smart, and witty, and sarcastic, and beautiful, and insightful, how does a guy who's not any of those good things get with her and get her to like him? Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course. Well, Tim, this hypothetical guy just needs to do good. It's his actions that show a girl what they want, not talk or roses." she replies. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Coach. That's some good advice." I respond as I start to get up.

Still hovering over my seat, she goes "My daughters are very important and special to me, Tim. Don't forget that."

"Mhmm, but it's not Julie." 

"I know, but I consider Sarah one of my daughters now, too. Just be careful with hearts, Tim." Tami says on the way out. 

"All hypothetical, Mrs. Taylor" I say as I wave bye. 

I hear her sigh out under her breath "just hypothetical."

When I was done with football practice in the afternoon, I wanted to get changed as quickly as possible to see Sarah for tutoring. I'm usually the last one out, but Mrs. Taylor's advice really got to me. Actions I think. I'm fumbling as quick as I can to get my clothes on, but Smash come behind me and starts to talk. 

"Whats the rush, 33?" he chuckles, "got a big date."

"Don't know what your talking about Smash." 

"Oh come on, you mean to say that you see this girl almost everyday and you aren't hitting that?"

"Now, you don't know what your talking about, Smash." I say straightening up and pointing my finger into his chest.

He holds his hands up and continues "Well, I'm just calling it how I see it. At my party, she seemed to be wrapped around your finger, but if that's not the case than I better get some of that fine ass. We could make a real good oreo."

With that, I just punch him straight in the face. He falls back as I get together the rest of my stuff and head out. 

"You're going to regret that, Riggins!" he yells out after me. I just leave and try to focus on what's ahead- the cute girl with the little car.


	11. Panther's Luck

Song Choice- Get Lucky by Daft Punk

Sarah's POV:

"No!" I screech, "I'm not going to go to a stupid football game, and there is no way in hell that I'm going to go to another footballer's party."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Tim pleads with a funky grin. Sitting at the Taylor's kitchen table, he eagerly tries to convince me to go to his game. 

Julie pops her head out of her room, "What are you guys fighting about now?" she queries. 

"He wants me to go to the football game Friday night," I respond, "I would like to keep my record of never going to a football game in tact."

"What?" they both respond. Julie then starts up again, "Then, you have to go. I have to go anyways, so keep me company."

Julie continues to ramble on about how fun it would be to go together as Tim nods approvingly. The front door is pushed open while Tami and Eric come in. Eric starts to ask what all the commotion is about. 

Tim begins to explain, "Tell her, Coach. She needs to come to the game this Friday night. How can a person living under this roof never gone to a Panthers game before?

"Now, Sarah, I do like to have my entire family attend the game. It's your choice, but I like to think you and the rest of my girls are a good luck charm."

Shaking my head and smiling I reply "Well, now I have to go. If word gets out a lucky charm wasn't at the game, the entire school will crucify me."

"Then, you know how I feel," Julie says. 

I start to head of into my room as Tim starts up again, "You're going to that party, too, Harris!" he yells my way.

Peering my head out of my room to face him, "Only if you win," I smirk before going back to my room to finish up on homework. 

\------

I still don't understand why people like football. They stop playing like every five seconds and it is freezing up here on the bleachers. Tami and Julie were discussing what Mr. Taylor would do to get the score up. The Panthers were trailing behind a few points... I think. Half time just started, so Julie and I decide to head down to get a soda from the concessions stand. 

"So, how are you enjoying the game?" I hear say behind me.

Recognizing the voice, I don't even turn around before I retort, "I don't know, but it seems like I won't be doing anything after the game unless the fullback get's his head on straight."

He turns me around as Julie laughs at my remark, "Oh you did not just say that," Tim replies.

"I'm just calling it how it is"

He points at me while he backs up to meet up with the boys. "You're going to that party, Sarah," he yells as he heads inside the locker room. 

Both Julie and I shake your heads and laugh.

Unfortunately, it seems like Tim's promise was being made good. As soon as they started the third quarter, Tim played guns a blazing'. The other players followed suit as they had already caught up the score before the fourth quarter even started. I could feel the suspense in the air as the score remained tied with only a few minutes left in the game. 

With only seconds left, the Panthers finally took the lead and made a final touchdown while the crowd erupted. They had officially won the game, and, although I wouldn't admit it, I could feel the excited adrenaline run through my veins as me and the Taylor's jump over the fence with the rest of crowd to meet up with the team. 

We immediately go over to congratulate the coach. Just as I am saying how well he did, I am picked up by the waist and spun around in the air. I twirl around while being set on the ground to be face to face with Tim. 

"Hey!" I yelled out angrily while fixing my shirt back down. Changing my angry expression to a smile, I pull him into a hug. 

"Good job out there." I whisper into his ear.

"Well, let's get you going to that party." He replies as we pull apart.


	12. Up All Night

Song Choice- Murder She Wrote by Chaka Demus & Pliers

Sarah's POV:

Tim and I both pull up at the house in our separate cars at the same time, my racing green mini still sticking out like the sore thumb of Dillon.

"I still can't believe I let you drag me to this." I say exasperated. 

"I still can't believe you're still moaning" Tim retorts as he cocks his head up, signaling to me to follow him. 

"Ughhhhhhhh," I moan out as we head inside. I'm really thankful I wore my high waisted jeans and tight red and cream polka dotted sweater because not only did it help keep me warm at the game, but it now insured me that things wouldn't ride up with all these people around. My usual dresses and skirts didn't provide that kind of luxury. 

We try to head to the kitchen for some drinks, but Tim's local fame makes it so people stop him every 2 seconds to congratulate him on his game. Finally, we arrive to get drinks. While Tim pours himself a beer, he turns around to ask me what I want. 

With a dead straight face, I say "I think just a glass filled with tequila. The last time I had it, I had such a good time." 

He stares at me for a solid ten seconds while he tries to decipher if I'm serious. Before he clarifies, I burst out laughing- to the point where I almost spit in his face from hysterics. "I would just like a water, Tim"

"Oh, thank God. I thought you were serious"

"Of course you did." I say smirking as he hands me a bottle of water. 

"Come on, there are some players that you should meet." Tim says.

I go on "I'm pretty sure they've met me before, Tim. Remember that time when you threw I football at my head, they might remember that." 

"Never gonna let that go, Harris."

"Nope." I grimace.

As we pull up to the gaggle of football players lounging in the corner, sopping up the glory of the game, they nod over to Tim. We make some small talk, and I get to know each of the personalities behind the football jersey numbers. A lot of the time, their reputation matches. I've always forgotten about Tim's: the ladies man, the drunk, man whore, dumb ass. He really never displayed that side to me, except the dumb ass, but even that was way more hyped. Tim just never tried, but once he did, he had great insight to English and even the other subject I helped him out in. Besides the point, I forgot about his reputation until one of the players looks quizzically at both of us before starting up.

"So, are you like his new rally girl or something?" he asks. 

Tim and I both stare at each other as we try to stifle our laughs behind our drinks. Tim whispers at me that I have to take this one. To which I respond with the following:

"Oh, yes!" I yelp as I drag my body overs arms, "Tim has just completely rocked my world" I continue with a valley girl accent. 

They all just stare at me, not getting the sarcasm. God... these footballers were so dense in the head. Tim tries to explain "No, she has been my tutor, but also has become a good friend."

"Oh..." one of them replies, "so I guess we should be thanking you for him still being able to play. Also, 33, a friend of the female gender, how unlike you."

I bite my tongue and let Tim reply before I go off sarcastically again about civilizing the barbarian. While doing so, I finally see Julie again. The boys had started to talk about football, so I politely backed off from the conversation as I headed to Julie and Tyra, too. 

Tyra directed to me, "So, when are you going to admit you two are together? I promise I won't be mad." Julie nods in agreement.

"Who are you talking about?" I question with genuine confusion. 

Julie looks over to Tyra before returning to me, "You mean Tim and you aren't dating? You were just leaping over him."

"No, no, no. That was me pretending to be a rally girl."

"Well, do you want to be?" Julie asks. 

"A rally girl? No, I think I'm good."

Tyra questions this time, "No, do you want there to be a you and Tim?" 

"What makes you have that idea?" To be honest, I never really thought about it before. Sure Tim was an arrogant footballer, but I got to know him as sweet, sarcastic, and intriguing. It didn't help that he was undeniably attractive. My thoughts raced about him. Did people really think we looked like we were together? I brushed off the rally girl comment, but Tyra and Julie would't say anything if there wasn't some reason. 

Tyra replied back "That is just deflecting the question, Sarah."

I purse my lips, "Truthfully, I don't know." while replying apologetically.

Julie replies and brings us all into a group hug, "That's okay. Just make sure that we are the first to know."

"And be careful," Tyra whispers. 

I head back over to Tim after the heartfelt farewell for the night to my best friends. That conversation was so mentally exhausting and I wasn't up for any more conversations with Panthers who didn't know me. I guess that was written on my face as Tim suggested we get out of here.

Walking out of the house, I say how I don't want to go home, though. I perked up when I thought of somewhere to go and patted the hood of my car telling Tim to get in.

"No way in hell will I be seen in that?"

"Well, I can't drive your truck and you have had a couple beers, so I'm not letting you drive. Just get in." I retort. 

"Fine," Tim grumbles. 

\----

I drove up to the lake. A lot of people in Dillon went to it, I know, so it wasn't like the spot he took me. However, when there wasn't a party or group gathering or really any people all together at the lake, it was like serenity. I put the car in park and opened up the sun roof to see the stars. We then put our seats to all the way reclined. 

We just talked, for hours. We jammed out to music and we sat there in silence. We were playing twenty question (which was really as many questions as we wanted) about each other and it was my question to ask. 

"So, what was your most embarrassing moment as a kid?" I asked. 

"I didn't want to go back to class after recess in like Kindergarten, so I decided that they couldn't make me if I had no clothes on. Didn't really work out the way I planned." I laughed a little to loudly. "It's not that funny," he smirked, "my turn, if you could only have one condiment for the rest of your life, which one?"

"Easy, ranch."

"You're delusional. That is like the worst pick," he chastises.

"No way. Let me break it down for you," I lean over to his side and start to count the reasons on my fingers, "1. doubles as salad dressing 2. cools down the flavor of spicy food 3. chicken tenders are life 4. they go on almost any savory carbo- loaded food 5. just delicious. I think I'm right."

"Sure..." 

"Whatever, What are the funniest types of jokes to you?"

"Well, I hate to admit it, Sarah, but I am quite fond of your wit and sarcasm."

"I mean, yeah, I'm like a goddess." I say stretching my arms over my head.

"I regret everything, I have just made a monster." He laughs out. "So, what is your dream first date?"

Oh, we are asking that type of question, "Hmmm, I think because this is a dream, I would like to go to an Aquarium and dance under the tunnel with all the fishies, then go out to a private dinner that had goat cheese, and bread, and ranch, and really good cured meats. What about yours?"

"Probably to go play some football with the girl and then have some really good barbecue. I would meet all my favorite NFL players. To top it all off, I would have mind- blowing sex, of course."

"Of course, Tim." I contemplated for a second before asking my question. I mean, he went there, so it wouldn't be that inappropriate. "So, what was your first kiss like?" 

"I don't really remember. I was like 12 and playing little league football when a girl came up to me, said she liked me, and then I kissed her. Now you tell me yours."

"No thank you"

"Come on, I told you mine. Why is so secretive?" He said with his cocky grin. 

"Not secretive," I mumbled, "just non existant." 

"Very funny, Sarah. That won't get you out of it."

"I don't think that's something I would lie about."

"Oh"

"Yeah" I replied. 

"Well, what animal would you be?" Tim asked to break the tension and we continued on.

It wasn't until the sun was brightening the entire car before we realized that we stayed up all night taking. 

"Oh shit," I said, "I reserved a studio to dance in this morning. Let's head back." 

Driving into the town of Dillon, the town was so empty at the morning Saturday hours. It was peaceful just the two of us and I didn't want it to end, so I invited him to come dance with me and he oddly agreed. 

Going into the studio, I put on some reggae before warming him up. Tim was pretty hopeless, but people also said that about his English grade, so I won't accept defeat. He slowly loosened up, yet he still looked more ready to stiffly line dance than to dance to any reggae song. Slowly, I took his hands and interlocked my fingers with him as I led the movements. He started to flow with me more and more with only the occasional foot in the wrong way. Our bodies started moving effortlessly together as we spun, swung our hips, and just laughed. 

Well, that was until his stupid left foot tripped me over, sending us both tumbling. Since I took him down with me, he landed on top and tried to push his weight off of me. Still, he didn't move to stand up again. We just stared at each other with our breaths panting and smiles sewn sillily across our face. The distance between our faces got closer with each exhale until just our noses touched. Before he could pull away, I cup his cheek in my hand and pull him down to my lips.

Neither of us really expected it to happen, but again we moved with each other, just like the dancing. It started slow with a light pressure placed on my lips, but he slowly deepened the kiss. He had one hand steadying my waist while the other enter stroked the hair behind my ears, with that other hand he used it to leverage shifts in the kiss, switching to each side of the face as our noses gently grazed another in each transitions. The kisses were so passionate without being sloppy, and I felt my lungs beg for more air and my stomach begging to release the butterflies. 

He pulled his lips off mine, but still was lying on top of me. He whispered to me, our faces still mere inches apart, "Tell me, Sarah. Twenty Questions: What was your first kiss like?" he grinned widely.


	13. After Tutoring

Song Choice- Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer

Tim's POV:

It had been an entire day since Sarah and I kissed. She had texted, called, or even seen me since then: complete radio silence. I knew I would see her tomorrow since it was a Monday and we had tutoring, but I really don't know if I had screwed things up. I mean, we were smiling as she dropped me off at my truck, but I don't know. Goddamnit, Tim. I am overthinking this too much. Besides, I am Tim Riggins. Girls fall for me, not the other way around. I would just have a beer and watch a game until tomorrow was here. 

Sarah's POV:

Well, Tim hadn't contacted me since we kissed. It was now Monday, so I would face him. I don't really know what I want today. I felt like barfing up butterflies as I pulled into the parking lot. I needed to speak with Julie and Tyra before I saw Tim again. Even though we lived under the same roof, I hadn't seen either of them since Saturday. We were like birds passing in the night. 

As I hopped out of my car and stroll into the hallways, I suddenly meet eyes with Tim on one side of the halls and Tyra on the other. Panicking, I sling my bag over my shoulder while speed walking towards Tyra.

"Tyra, where's Julie? We all need to talk right now." I plead

"No, slow down and breathe, Sarah," she comforts while holding my shoulder, "Tell me what this is about."

"I need both of you here. Please, Tyra." 

"We'll send her an SOS text to meet in a library study room right now. Good things we still have 15 minutes before school starts."

We both head over to the library, as I try to avoid any and all contact to all guys who could be Tim. Julie is already there and in the secluded study room when we get there.

"What is it?" she asked, "I got here as fast as I could."

Tyra responded, "Ask Sarah. She hasn't told me yet either."

"Okay, okay. So, remember at the party on Friday night after the game," they nodded as I continued, "Well, you said some things, and I made a promise. So, here I am making good on that promise." I shrunk slowly into myself with each word.

Julie shot a quizzical look at me, "I have no idea what you are saying."

"I kissed Tim" I blurted out.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

I then went on to explain everything that happened that night before ending with, "and now I don't know what to do."

"Well, do you like him and do you think he likes you?" Tyra queried.

"I think I do genuinely like him. I've gotten to know the Tim that isn't all football, booze, and women, so it might be an unfair assessment of him as a decent person. As for his opinions on me, I don't know, and from what I've heard he will like any girl with a pulse."

Julie interjected, "Oh no, he likes her, Tyra. He wasn't using his get in her pants techniques on her all the times he was sitting in the kitchen with you, but something else that Riggins has never shown anyone before. Not even you or Lyla." 

I smiled to myself hearing that, "Well, then go for it, Sarah. Tim can be a good guy if he wants to be. I mean he can also be a tornado in a hand basket, so just be careful. Overall, if you want to then go for it."

"Thanks guys," I said as I became muffled by their arms entangled around me. "We should get to class, now" 

We let out a moan in disgust as we head out to class for the day.

\------

As I sat patiently doing my homework on the flatbed on Tim's truck, I contemplated what to do as he finished up practice.

"Hey," I heard in front of me. 

All of my plans escaped me as I just hopped down from the truck to stand and face him. Nervously, I replied "Hey" back in a whisper. I bit my lower lip gently as I rested my back on the frame of the truck.

He gently grabbed my waist and removed more distance between us. He repeated "Hey"

Right after I responded with a, you guessed it, another Hey, he leaned down and placed a chaste kissed on my lips. Still not knowing what to do, I just groaned as I leaned my forehead his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"You're possibly driving me insane,"

"Well, I know you have made me crazy and that's not stopping me," He breathed into me before lightly pressing his lips against my bare neck. His touch sent shivers down my spine, so I stood up straight. I head towards his passenger's seat and answer his confused face by shouting "Come on, let's do some studying and I'll let us figure this out later."

Tutoring him today was a complete mess, just like our first session together. His eyes kept wandering off the page and to my face while shooting me his devilish grin. Well, it looked more endearing now to me than devilish, but still. I had to remind him every few minutes that the sooner we got his English done, we could finally talk. That got hime to be quiet... for a couple minutes. As we got closer to finishing, I became more and more worried. 

Finally, he slammed his book closed triumphantly and stood up while taking my hand. He pulled me into my room as I yelled out "What are you doing?" in a hushed tone. Even though we were the only ones here, with Julie at dance and the Taylor's at a administration meeting, it still felt like we were doing something forbidden. 

He sat eagerly at the edge of my bed with his puppy dog eyes pulling me down to sit next to him. He took my hand again as he expectantly waited for me to begin.

I shrugged and started to shrink myself down, "What do you want to do?" I whisper and embrace myself for a rejection.

He scoots closer to me as I truly inhale him for the first time. I listen intently as I take in his natural light musk and slightly un-laundered cotton scent. "I think I want you" he smiles into my hair.

We giggle together in the close proximity, me out of nervousness and him for, well, I don't know what. The walls seem so suffocating to me, so I want to get out. Still smiling, I reply. "You know I'm never going to be your sex kitten or rally girl or anything like that?"

"Yet..." he says with face still resting on the side of my head. 

Backing up, "No, never, Tim. If you really want me, then I can't let you expect that from me." The ugly, thick saliva coats my mouth as I try to hold back tears and to control my breaths. 

He can probably hear this in my voice or see the glisten in my eye, but he replies. "Okay, that's fine. I still am totally enamored by you and you alone. Please"

Once again, I am back near him and almost sitting on his lap this time. "Wow, enamored. Quite a complex word for the lexicon of a Riggins."

"I have the best teacher." Our noses and foreheads match up as our smiles run parallel to each other.


	14. The Talk

Song Choice- All Star by Smash Mouth

Sarah's POV:

"I have the best teacher." He said. Our noses and foreheads match up as our smiles run parallel to each other. For what feels like an eternity, we don't kiss, but just let giggles escape our breath. Even as we hear the faint noise from the front door, Tim just continues to stoke my hand with his thumb.

Then, the booming sound of Eric Taylor's voice flood into the room as he opens my door. "Hey Sarah, can you clean up the...." He freezes mid sentence as he sees us there. 

Startled, I immediately flee from Tim and stand up, "Now, Tim, that was the perfect example of the actions during the emotional affair with Newland Archer and Ellen Olenska in The Age of Innocence by Edith Wharton. If you understand that, I think our tutoring should be done for today." I usher him out the door past Mr. Taylor. 

Coach starts up, "I think that would be best, son," while giving Tim a little too hard slap on the back to encourage him to move along. Tim fails to conceal the grin that is stained alone his mouth as he walks past Tami, as well. I stand embarrassed in the kitchen as he packs up everything from the table before heading out the door.

Just as the front door shuts and you can hear the slow rumble of truck leave, the Taylor's face towards me. Tami starts up before Eric can give me a stern voice, "How about you finish up your homework, honey, and we can talk about this later?" Mr. Taylor snap his head around in surprise to what Tami had just said and shakes his head disapprovingly. 

As I sit in my room, homework already finished, I wait nervously for them to call me through. When I first headed into my room, I heard hushed arguments between them. Thankfully, now Julie was home just in case I needed backup.

"Dinner's ready!" I hear call out. I slowly get up to await my doom. I sit down as Tami hands me a large bowl of pasta and garlic bread, and I scoop a small plate for myself. Everyone has now got food on their plate and we sit in silence as grace finishes, waiting for someone to speak first. 

"Now, Sarah, I know we're not technically your parents, but we do consider you our daughter. With that, we are trying to look out for you in every way possible. So, with that, I think we need to have a certain talk." Eric starts.

I almost choke on the pasta in my mouth. "Oh, that's really unnecessary." 

He responds. "I think it is. I don't know exactly what is going on with you and Tim, but you have to be careful. If you're not, you can ruin your bright future. It's just not worth it."

"I'm not going to have sex with Tim!" I blurt out before covering my mouth immediately. I can feel the looks from their eyes on my face. 

"Oh," I hear Tami pipe up, "What is actually going on then?"

"That's a good question. Right, Sarah? Apparently, I am now out of the loop since this morning." Julie said for the first time tonight. 

"We've obviously spent a lot of time together since I've become his tutor, so Tim and I are really close. We both know a lot more about each other than we ever expected. I trust him, but I don't really know what it is. He said that he wants to be with me, but that was left pretty vague. I can assure you, though, this will not impact my future nor will I be left with a Riggin's child." 

"Okay, that's fine," Tami consoled, "We were just worried. You're smart, just make good decisions." 

"Of course." I replied. With that we continued on with dinner, just waiting for the new day and new obstacles to come.


	15. Little Italy

Song Choice: I Will Wait by Mumford & Sons

Sarah's POV:

Julie, Tyra, and I all sat next to each other at the cafeteria today. We all were laughing as Julie and I told Tyra about our interesting dinner conversation last night. 

"You are kidding!" exclaimed Tyra. 

"No, absolutely serious. I was probably the shade of a beet, too" I felt the a sudden presence behind me as the girls quieted their laughs and trailed their eyes to above my head. 

Large, firm hands clamped down on my shoulders as Tim leaned over "Are you guys talking about me?" 

"Well, actually," I started, "we were."

"Oh really. Well, can I steal you away from talking about me for a minute?" 

"Sure," I stood up and started walking with him. We head out of the cafeteria until we we in a secluded hallway without other students. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"This is pretty new for me, but I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? He said almost nervously. 

"I would love that, Tim. When and where?" 

"Oh, I hadn't really thought that far ahead," we both laughed, "How about tomorrow night at 7:00? I will pick you up, and wear something nice."

"Perfect," I smiled giddily as we both head back to the cafeteria and went back to our respective tables.

"See, Tyra," Julie started up, "he did not take her away for a make out session." 

Tyra retorted, "I'm still not convinced. Look at that shocked look on her face."

I finally snapped out of my shocked haze from prior events, "Oh sorry, it's just... Tim just asked me." I swear the look on their faces was probably more shocked than I was. The Tim Riggins, the non-committal, man whore of Dillon, just made a very chivalrous move. 

\-----

There was still thirty minutes to 7:00 and Julie was helping curl my hair as I finished my makeup. 

"Do you know where he is going to take me?" I ask

"No idea." Julie replied, "and it is not like he has a specific destination he takes all of his dates" She spray some hairspray all over my head as I try to perfect my winged liner. "You might find out, though, when my dad grills him."

"He deserves it for almost making me endure a sex talk by Mr. Eric Taylor himself." 

We both finish up and I head into the closet to pick out my outfit. Slipping it on over my head and putting on shoes, I turn to Julie for confirmation. 

"Wow, you're perfect" and with that a knock from the front door vibrates into the house. Before I can head out, Julie grabs me. "No, let the parentals get it." After a few moments, Julie hugs me and lets me go save him. 

I step out and see Eric lecturing Tim. He surprisingly wears some dark wash blue jeans and a button down white shirt with his long hair combed back for once. As the door clicks shut, I see his eyes trail to me and trace my outfit. I'm wearing a gentle lilac dress that hits just above my knees. It has a ribbon-like spaghetti straps to make a halter top fit and pair well with my strappy gold gladiator sandals. Julie perfectly did my hair as the loose curls fall from the waterfall braid. 

When Tami notices from the kitchen she calls out, "Tim brought you a bouquet of tulips, so I'm putting them in some water now." 

I walk over to see them and then beam a smile at Tim. "You remembered that they are my favorite?" 

"Yep, I remembered." 

When I join next to Tim, Eric takes the opportunity to to finish his lecture, "Now, Tim, no funny business. She is not to be treated like any of the other girls you have been with. I want her back at a reasonable time and you better be respectful to her." He then turns to me and I brace myself for a mini- lecture, too, but I am just given a hug and kiss on the top of my head, "Just be careful, darling."

"Don't worry, I will." I say and then wave to everyone out the door as we head to his truck. Tim opens the passenger door and helps me up into the seat. "I have never seen such chivalry, Tim Riggins." I say. He heads over to his the driver's seat and then plops a light kiss on my cheek before starting the engine. 

"You look real nice, Sarah." he compliments. 

"Thank you, Tim. Now, can you tell me where we are going?"

"Well, since you ask so nicely... nope!" he retorts.

"Now, come on!" 

"It's only a couple miles away, you can wait that long." 

As we pull up into the parking lot, I see a bunch of different restaurants: an Applebee's, an Italian, a Tex-mex, and a new Alamo- freeze. I kind of assume that it will be Applebee's since that is where most guys take their dates. As we head out of the car, he immediately takes my hand in his. I look up to see he smiling down at me. I start to head in the direction of the Applebee's, but he pulls me the opposite way. "Where are you going?" he chuckles. 

"Oh" I say lightly. 

We then head inside to the Italian place. I definitely did't expect this. It was really nice- soft music, romantic lighting, fresh bread on the table, and a bunch of couples that looked like the rich football boosters. 

"You didn't have to do all of this," I breathe out in awe. 

"Only the best for you, though." he whispers before turning his head to the hostess, "Table for two under Riggins."

"Of course," she replies and takes two menus. "Right this way." 

\----

We were just finishing up our main course when Tim wipes his lips with a napkin before starting to speak. "Sarah, do you actually like me?"

"Yeah, I genuinely do. People sell you short a lot, so it's been nice to see who you are for myself. Why do you ask?" 

"It's just that," he says as his voice quiets down, "I really like you. And I know this is only our first date, but I was thinking if you would agree to being my girlfriend?"

I perk up, "I would really like that, too."


	16. Surprise!

Song Choice: Otherside by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Tim's POV:

Lunch had just started, so I jogged towards Sarah's classroom to snag her before she reached the cafeteria. Thankfully, I was able to steal her away before she exited the hallways. 

"What's up, Tim?" Sarah asks while her nose gently crinkles in that cute way it does.

I smile back, "Just wait, I want to do something." We then enter the middle of the cafeteria while we both scan the tables for our respective friends. As always, the guys are slinked away in the corner to be covered in rally girls. I, also, catch her group at the other side. She looks up at me while I take her over to the middle. 

I suddenly take her waist in my arms and I think how much she will appreciate this. "Ladies and gentlemen," I boom out to the school, "I have a very special announcement to make. This is my girlfriend, Sarah."

Sarah's POV:

I swear he did not just do that. We are still standing there and I don't have a clue what he was thinking. I'm almost certain that my face is the shade of a tomato and my eyes are bugging out of my skull. It doesn't help that the entire school is still looking at me. I feel it build up in my lungs, I'm trying to breathe through the panic. Slowly, Tim leans down to plant a kiss on my lips. I melt in his arms while his arm steadies me through my waist, forcing me to calm down. Then, he takes me over to his group of guys. My eyes trail back to Tyra and Julie who give me sympathetic looks. This was all too much. Finally, we reach the footballer's table. 

Smash exclaims, "hey, hey, hey, Riggins. Looks like I was right."

Tim plops down into a seat and pulls me onto his lap, "Guess you knew before me Smash,"

I interject before the conversation can continue, "Would you mind if I can have a seat to myself?" 

"Oh, yeah. Of course. You guys move down." Tim orders and makes room for me. The conversation with him continues while his hand laces into mine. The guys talk about how it must be the apocalypse that Tim has a girlfriend, the rally girls give me dirty looks and chide comments to Tim about their past relations, and everyone ignores me. I feel like a spectacle at the zoo, not a human. Subtly, I pull Tim's hand off of mine to place his fingers on my pulse at the wrist, hoping he will feel how fast my heart is racing from the anxiety this was causing. 

Mid-sentence, he snaps away from the guys to look at me and we nod knowingly. "We're going to head out guys to get some books from her locker before class starts," and let's us leave before anyone else can say anything. 

He rushes me to an empty hallway and I sink my back into a locker and slide down to the ground, breathing heavily. "Why did you do that?" I plead to him.

His big arms wrap around me and I can feel the internal battle of my organs to panic and be okay at the same time. "I though you would like it, you know since everyone would think you're just like all the other girls. I wanted you to know you are not." He says in a whispers. 

"Did you want me to know that or them?" I retort, "because truly, Tim, I don't care what they would think,"

"Okay, I understand," Tim goes on. I am slowly coming back to normal and I can feel him checking my wrist again, "Are you good?"

I nod slowly, "I am now." 

He grins thankfully, "How about you meet me at my truck after practice and I'll make it up to you."

"That would be nice" I smile gratefully.


	17. Comfort against Cowards

Song Choice- American Idiot by Greenday

Tim's POV:

I am killing it at practice today. I think the anger from seeing her upset just fueled me so much. I was ramming into guys all around. Sure, they were getting pissed at my blows, but it didn't matter. Coach kept on saying for the other guys to follow my lead and yelled at some guys to run a mile when they didn't. Smash was particularly upset because he definitely wasn't keeping up as normal. I felt on top of the world.

When we head inside the locker room finally, I was probably the only one with energy left. I was ready to take a long shower and at least try to look presentable for Sarah. 

Sarah's POV:

Coach had really given them a hard practice. The sun had just set on Dillon and I continued to read my book on the edge of Tim's truck when the first lot of guys came out. Smash and three other guys walk by and I give a small wave. I only really knew Smash, but I recognized the other ones. Seeming to be talking about something important, I head back to my book. 

Suddenly they all come up to me, so I start the conversation. "Hey guys, how was practice today?"

"Well, it was pretty good for Tim," he replied angrily, "but you know what? I think it was because of you." His body creeped close and closer to mine, "I think getting it in with you makes him better at football, so why don't you share some of that with the rest of use?"

I try to slink away but he grabs me and forces his tongue down my throat. I try to push him off and my eyes remain open as I see the other guys surround me like hawks. He has a good 50 pounds on me, so I resort to trying to scream. He pulls off me, thankfully. Yet, my thanks was too presumptive as the next guy comes over to me. Sucking down my neck, the next guy leaves bruises around my body as I see Smash return back to the guys with a creepy smile on his face. I continue to yell out, but nobody is there. Tears build up in my eyes and threaten to fall. Where is Tim? I think to myself. As the guy shoves his tongue into my mouth, I bite down hard this time and kick him away. 

"What a bitch?" he cries out, "You should be used to this by now as Riggins' girl. The tears flow and I thrash my limbs to prevent anymore of the guys to come close. Yet, the two guys who already "got some" decide to aid the other two and hold me down on the truck bed. The third guy rips my shirt open and plays with my breasts. He continues to leave more hickies on my neck, torso, and chest. I am crying out the best of my ability when he finally subsides. 

The last guy stands right in front of me and holds my legs down. He feels me up all the way while I cry out, the tears and hyperventilation choking me. He spits out at me "You better be nice, these guys were real easy on you. I mean you are a whore, you deserve this." I freak out and feel one side of my body escape from being held down as I slap this last guy across the face. I see in the corner of my eye that Smash has let go and put his arms up, hopefully realizing that this was wrong. Unfortunately, the third guy takes his place. I am left bound to the truck bed, am bare with only a jumbed bra and jeans cover me. The guy disgustingly humps his hard-on against my jeans. I can feel him playing with the buttons of my jeans, trying to get them loose, but I continue to try to get free and close my eyes to try to keep breathing properly. 

Suddenly, the guy is pulled off of me and I open my eyes to see not only Smash running away, but Tim beating up the repulsive pervert that was on top of me. I gather up enough strength to push the other two off of me as Tim gives a hard blow to the nose to the last guy. He turns to the other two and gives them each a swing before they cower away, trying to help their friend off the ground and to their car. 

I am just sitting there, half naked, and crying hysterically. He wraps his letterman around me and whisper how sorry he is over and over. I try to conquer the panic attack, try to be strong, but I just keep on thinking about how much worse things could have gone. My breathing is so irregular and I keep thinking I will faint. Forgetting that he hasn't seen me like this, I feel his grip hold my shoulders as he asks "What's going on? How can I help?"

Between my sobs a stumble out "Pa,pa, panic attack" before taking another strangled breath. I continue, "Just, just, just get me me out of here"

My head is throbbing, my body is limp, and my breath is out of control. He picks me and places me in the passenger seat, securing me in. He takes me back to his house and lifts me out bridal style to his bed. By this time, I have gained back some control over myself. I continue to tremble, but I try to speak to him, "I am so sorry, Tim. This is all my fault. You should't have to deal with this" I sob gently into his shoulder.

"Don't say that," he replies, "None of this is your fault. It was theirs. I am going to be here for you no matter what." He wipes away the waterfall under my eyes and gently kisses my forehead. 

Finally, I have calmed down and only the occasional sob escapes my lips. He gives me some clothes and lets me take a shower. Undressing myself, I see the full extent of my bruises and then I make myself look away before I start analyzing them and wondering how many more will form. The warm shower provides me with a comforting blanket and the cold outside air is like knives when I step out. After getting changed, I head straight to Tim in the kitchen and wrap my arms around his neck. My head pushes into his chest and I feel almost at peace. 

He follows my lead into his room as I sit down on the bed and hand him a comb before asking if he can brush and braid my hair. He silently accepts and it just felt so nice to have him pull the wet hair away from the scalp and into his hands. We just sit there in silence like he knows exactly what I need. I always hated how when I cry or was upset people would forcibly crack jokes to make me feel better and I would have to give them a pity laugh back. I just wanted someone to let me cry and know that eventually I would stop. Tim got that, he wasn't trying to comfort me, but he just did. 

"Can we watch a movie? I don't think I'm ready to go to bed yet." I ask

"Absolutely. How about Mean Girls?"

"Do you seriously have that" I scoff as he nods at me. "Perfect, then"

So, we sat and watched Cady reach Regina George popularity. We gave commentary about who was who at Dillon. Tim tried to convince me he was Aaron, but I reminded him that would require him being somewhat good at math. 

Finally, I could go to bed. Tim comforted me as I dazed off and I hoped that any dream would be better than the reality of today.


	18. Covered

Song Choice- The A Team by Ed Sheeran

Sarah's POV:

I wake up alone in Tim's bed. After I get up, I head over to the kitchen to see that it is already 1:00 in the afternoon. I don't know what to do and Tim is nowhere to be found. I rifle through the cabinets and fridge. My mind keeps on playing back last night, so I try to shut it up by baking. Without a recipe, I whip up some banana bread mixture: eggs, flour, sugar, baking soda, bananas, and vanilla. I take a spoon to the batter as I prepare to put it in a pan, but I end up just sobbing into it. I feel broken. How could someone think that was okay to do? How could my security be ripped away so quickly? Before I could realize it, I am eating the raw batter and crying into it. 

Without knowing he had entered, Tim is at my side consoling me. "I'm sorry" I start, "I meant to bake this for you, but now there's none left."

"It's fine," he laughs into my hair. "I brought you some lunch if you are still hungry. I thought you would still be asleep when I came back."

"Good, I'm hungry" I say as cheerily as possible. 

Tim's POV:

Sarah and I had spent the rest of the day together. It was nice to just miss school and know each other more, but the circumstances were less than ideal. I swear, if Sarah hadn't been there, I would have killed those guys. We were in our fourth movie of the day and just finished eating some noodles for dinner when I get a call. 

Taking it outside, I pick it up to hear Coach immediately yell at me. "Now, what the hell do you think you are doing, Tim? Not only were you not at practice or school today, but I know you are with Sarah. Julie hasn't spoken to her since yesterday, so I know she's with you. You bring her back to my house right now. I told you to treat her with respect and already you are making her skip class, Riggins. Really? I want her back now."

"Coach, that isn't really the best thing right now."

"And why not?

"because," I start up not knowing what to say, "something really bad happened. I'm trying my best to be here for Sarah right now, but I'm not sure what she wants to do."

"You tell me what's happened to my girl now."

"Coach, it's not up for me to say. How about we meet you and Tami for a meeting in the school office tomorrow morning? I'll try to get her to go."

"Fine, but I trust you are doing the best thing. I want answers, Tim, so this better not be a game."

"It is definitely not sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Tim"

"You, too."

\-----

Sarah's POV: 

I'm not really sure what I'll say. Right now I'm so concerned about covering my bruises as I head inside the school. I thought there would be no students on campus since school didn't start for another half hour, but the threat of students seeing me was petrifying. I fixed the plaid blanket from Tim's house to cover me further. Tim's arm slipped around my waist to comfort me. 

We entered Tami's office and shut the door to face both Mr. and Mrs. Taylor sitting on the opposite side of the desk. Sitting down, Tim regains connection by locking our hands. 

Tami looks sympathetically onto me, "What's happened, dear?" she asks. 

Tim nods at me to start up and I begin, "I would like to formally notify you, head of administration regarding student affairs," I say in my most legalistic vocabulary. I feel if I use all of this political jargon I can set myself apart from what happened. Like it was almost to someone else, not me. I continue, "I would like to notify you of a sexual assualt and attempted rape on me from peers of this high school." Tim squeezes my hand assuringly. 

"Who was it?" Coach says angrily, trying to restrain the rage he feels toward the unknown boys. 

"Well, I know Smash was one of them, but I don't know the names of the others. Tim do you know?"

"It was 85, 62, and 26."

Tami began and went back to me, "Honey, that's horrible. Do you mind telling us though what happened?"

So, I began telling them everything, every detail of embarrassment. I held back my tear and just kept looking down because I couldn't bear to see Eric's face. Finally, I told them how Tim came and was able to stop it. 

"I think it might be best Tami to show you the marks and document them just in case they are ever needed." I said.

"Of course," she replied, "do you want to head over to the girl's locker room now? There shouldn't be anyone in it."

"Yeah, that would be fine. Can Tim come, too? It's just, I, I couldn't have been able to do any of this without him and I need my rock."

"Yes, honey. Youth both come along with me then." she states as Eric shakes off his startled look.

"You know what, I'm going to get those idiots out from class and into the guy's locker room to have a chat with them."

"Just don't do anything dumb." Tami calls out.

\---

After we entered the locker room and made sure no one was there, I turned to Tami as Tim gently rubbed the small of my back and made small circle with his thumb. I pulled off the blanket and you could immediately start to see the damage. I pointed out out the hickies and who I think did what. Already I counted 12 and I hadn't even lifted my shirt yet. When I finally peeled the long sleeve from my body and set it down on a bench, I take the first real look at my bruises, facing them. They had started to fade from their original purple to reds, yellows, and greens. My upper arms were littered with finger outlines from where they held me, my stomach stained with a large bruise spanning most of my abdomen from where they pushed me down, my chest continuing the trend of hickies, and my sides held divers from where their fingernails took out chucks of my skin as the tried to tear away my clothing. 

I took a deep breath as I pointed each of the marking to Tami. After that, I rolled off my yoga pants to reveal the final bruises: a few on my feet and ankles from kicking and being held down and a patchy splatter around my thighs and hips from pushing me into the truck. I covered myself up again as Tim took me in his arms, "You know how brave you are, right?"

Third Person POV:

Eric slammed the locker room door shut behind him as the boys filed onto the bench. The coach tried to hold back his anger and control himself, yet he still was fueled with the rage. Without yelling, Eric started up at the boys in a stern and threatening tone, "Now, you need to tell what went on after practice two days ago."

"Uhh, we're not sure what you are talking about, coach."

"You damn well do."

With that, the boys came one by one telling their side. Coach pounded his fists against the locker. The boys were actually telling the truth, but Eric still didn't know what to do with them. It was sickening how this could happened. Just as the boys were saying their apologies over and over with silence on Eric's end, Tami barged into the room.

"How do boys even live with yourselves doing that to my daughter?" she started as tears filled her eyes. She didn't even realize the term she use to express her relationship with Sarah, but it felt right. "I just had to live through looking at all the bruises you boys caused her and that was possibly the worst thing I have ever experienced. I don't know what to do with you boys. For god knows what reason, she decided not to press formal charges, but you will pay for this. Don't think you are let off the hook because this is completely unacceptable. You boys were so good, and you jeopardized your entire future and ruined this girl's sense of security, for what? To get your jolly's off." Eric started to hold Tami's side as she finished her rant. 

Over the course of the next few days, the punishment was sorted out. The last boy, the attempted rapist, would be expelled and a restraining order was filed and approved discretely for him. The other two boys Sarah didn't know were suspended for two weeks and cut from football because those second string boys had no chance of redemption with coach. Finally, Smash was suspended for a week, too. Sarah felt that he had immediately felt remorse and tried to stop them from going further, so he was not cut from the team. No one knew about his involvement apart from the Taylor's, Tim, Sarah, Tyra, and then Smash's family. Sarah went over to talk with his mom about what happened and it was helping her heal to know that his mom knew how despicable it was. The other boys family's were told, but that sort of thing wasn't frowned upon in the same way that you should expect. With that, the whole school knew the other three boys had assaulted a girl. They didn't know it was Sarah, but the public ridicule for the teenagers was grueling, as it should be.


	19. Breathe Me

Song Choice- Breathe Me by Sia

Sarah's POV:

It's been a week since my assault and it has been such a journey. Tyra is always there because she understands the fear I continuously feel when I think about it. Julie is also there to provide me comfort with it. It is still scary to know Smash will be returning to school tomorrow, even though I know that I shouldn't be afraid of him. My living arrangements have been strange this week, too. Although the Taylor's don't find it ideal, they understand. I will usually do all my homework and still tutor Tim at their house. Then, we will have dinner either at the Taylor's, out at a diner, or I will make some at Tim's. Apart from one night, I spend my nights with Tim. Nothing has happened between us, but is nice to have his arms wrapped around me knowing that he is protecting me like he did that night. It is also nice to share some dinners and breakfast with him. He will sit down at the counter expectantly as I feed him tastes while I prepare something. He is my little taste tester and it is sweet how he will try to help out, but just get in the way. I take my time cooking as my opportunities to dance because I haven't felt comfortable enough to go to the studio alone, or at all. 

Until now that is, Tim and I are driving to the dance studio so I can finally dance. He knows that I miss it because it is my only way to express myself. Without dancing this past week, I don't think I can truly "get over it." As we arrive at the studio, we head inside. I agree to let him watch because it is somewhat more for my comfort than his. 

Setting my stuff down and plugging in the music, I begin to stretch and get ready. I take off my flannel, but still tie it around my waist to cover some of the remaining bruises. Slowly, I let myself go into the music, stretches, and choreography. 

As I finish the dance, I rest my back against the wall and catch my breath. Eyes closed, I regain my sense in the world when Tim comes up next to me. He cups his hands on my face and whispers to me "That was fantastic." 

I expect him to give me a gentle kiss on the forehead, but instead he heads to my lips. Pushing back into him, the kiss pick ups the pace. His tongue lips my lips and I take it as a signal to open my mouth and deepen the kiss. Passion swells between us as I wrap my around his neck and both of us try to collide further into each other. My hands reach into his hair as I pull him closer to me. A moan escapes my lips as he lifts me up and pushes me into the wall. My legs instinctively wrap around his back. 

Even though it was intensely passionate, I can't help but giggle to myself in pure bliss. We just start to give each other lingering pecks as we smile at one another. I am being set down, so I walk over to my bag, take a sip of my water, and start to head out. I smirk at his dumbfounded look, "You going to come with me, or do you need a minute?"

He just shakes his head and follows me. Our drive home is silent, but joyful. His hand rests on my bare thigh and I think about everything that just happened. Not only was I able to get out my emotions through dance, but I was also able to somewhat normalize Tim and I's relationship. You see, ever since that horrendous night. We acted like an elderly couple with him just trying to take care of me and still viewing me as fragile. So, it was so good to know that he was not sticking around just because he felt like he needed to. 

As we drive along, I decide that I want to head back to the Taylor's house. It has been unfair to shut myself off from them so much. Reluctantly, Tim agrees for us to go over there.

Arriving at the house, I take out my key and open the door. "Hello, hello, hello" I announce myself. 

"Well, look at you all sweaty. Are you here to take a shower?" Tami comes out to greet us. 

"That would be great. We were heading back from the dance studio and I decided I really need to be back here today." I reply.

"That's perfectly fine with me. Tim, were you dancing, too? You seem a bit hot and bothered." Tami directs the question to him. 

I stifle a laugh to see what he will say. Knowing why he look like that makes it all the better. "Nope, I was in the studio, but it was probably the hot Texan sun that's getting to me. I do hear though that the weather in California is pretty warm still, so that might be what is getting to me." he replies as he grins at me. I perfectly understand the insinuation, but Tami just nods in slight confusion. 

After finishing up my shower, I realized I forgot both my towel and robe in my room. I yell out into the hallway for someone to get it for me. Of course, the first one to come knocking is Tim saying he has it. I peek my head out of the bathroom and see his wide grin. "So, can I have it? I ask while reaching one arm out into the open. I still make sure everything else is hidden behind the door. 

"Are you sure you want these though? I mean there are other methods of drying." He says coyly.

"Tim!"I chastise, "Yes, I am certain I would like towels to dry myself. I don't think I am really down for the type of drying you are thinking of." Gosh, that boy was ridiculous. I love how adored he makes me feel, but it is scary to think that a few weeks ago I had my first kiss and now he is, well, thinking about that...

"Fine," he says handing me my stuff. 

When I finished up, I head back to my room and see Tim lying down on the bed. I pick out some clothes before heading back to the bathroom to change. When I return to the room, I sit down at my vanity/desk to start to brush my hair. I see in the mirror him prop up and walk towards me. Tim takes my brush and begin to comb my hair himself, remembering how much I love the feeling. "I guess it is useful to have you around," I purr. 

"So it is," he replies and places a kiss on my hand. 

With the door still open, Julie surprises me with her voice, "You guys are disgustingly sweet,"

We laugh as I get up and hug her. Even though it has only been less than 2 days, it was like it was forever. We talked until dinner started while Tim and Eric watched football plays. Even at dinner, Tami, Julie and I had our own conversation while the boys talked sports (even with Tami's protest). Despite the opposite conversation, Tim still made me feel connected as he held my hand under the table. The night drew to a close, and I had decided to stay the night. It was still my home. 

I head outside as I said my goodbyes to Tim. He was still protesting about my stay, "Are you sure you don't want to come back with me? We can pick up where we left off at the dance studio."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I think it's you who will take this as a learning experience."

"Ughh," he sighed, "What if you forget about me?"

"That's highly unlikely. They say distance only makes the heart grow fonder." I reply cheekily. 

"Whoever said that is dumb," he mumbled. 

"Oh no," I says sarcastically, "guess I won't want to make out with you the next time I see you then,"

"Did I say dumb, I meant brilliant"

"Goodnight, Tim" I say before giving him a peck on the lips and with that I wait until I can't see his tail lights anymore.


	20. Frozen

Song Choice- Down on Me by Jeremih

As soon was I step into the hallways of the high school, I am pushed up against the lockers. The initial shock soon wore off as I was greeted with the electricity of Tim's lips against mine. Slowly, I lost myself in him until I was snapped back to reality by the sound of a locker closing. 

"You made good on my proposition, I see" I tease to Tim.

"Well, I had to thank you for being correct. Distance did make the heart grow fonder, let's just not do it again." He replied as we strolled through the halls.

I stop dead in my tracks until Tim realizes that I am left behind. I was frozen and he follows my sight until he sees him as well. Smash was officially not suspended anymore. I knew it was coming today, but I was just hoping I would not see him, today or ever. Tim takes my hand and whispers how it will be okay. I know Smash saw me, too, but his eyes averted when he say my face. 

Again, Tim takes me to lean against the lockers. He gently places kisses up and down my jaw and neck, but I push him off. "Please, Tim, not right now." My mind was buzzing about all the worst case scenarios that could happen and even his touch could not snap me out of it.

"Okay," he said backing off, "How about we got to a party tonight to forget about it? One of the rich baseball kids is hosting it."

"But would he be there?" I look up at Tim's eyes. 

"Nope. His mom has him grounded for like the next year and the guy having it doesn't like him anyways."

"Okay, perfect. Julie and Tyra can go right?"I respond. 

"Of course," he says as he takes me by the waist and walks me to class as the bell rang. 

At lunch, I got Julie to agree to go to the party with us. Unfortunately, Tyra had a shift at Applebee's, so she it would already be too late once she got off. All of us made an agreement to go to her house afterwards though. 

\----

Arriving at the party, I knew it would be different than most other Dillon party's. This one was not cramped and centralized, but had lots of space, different areas to go to, and lots of booze. Despite Tim being sober most of the time now, I could tell tonight he wanted to let loose. He knew I didn't like it, but I trusted him enough to know his limits. So, he head straight over and started to drink. Meanwhile, I mingled with some girls I knew from class until Julie showed up. When she did, I could finally stop the meaningless conversation and speak to my boyfriend and best friend for a bit. Tim was getting absolutely hammered and it was more than just beer on his breath. 

As Julie and I had a conversation about dance, I could see the bored look on Tim's face, so I helped him get away to the boys that hd shown up. I saw him drink more and hoped he would stop soon, but I just forgot about it as Julie and I danced sillily together. I always found it amazing how the actual dancers looked the most clueless at party dancing. 

After not seeing Tim for a while, I decided to go search for him to make sure he was okay. He wasn't with the football guys and I couldn't find him with others, so I headed down to the basement. There was a labyrinth of room and halls, but I was happy to see his hair as I turned to a hallway. That happiness soon faded as I got an actual look at what was going on. One of the rally girls was being pushed up against a wall by Tim as they made out. His hands ferverously felt her body, gliding up and down her hips, butt, and into the bottom of her shirt. I stared there in shock as they moaned together. Only did they stop when my breath hitched in a gasp, then they turned for moment. Her eyes went immediately back to Tim as she began to make out again, but his eyes lingered on mine with a blank stare until he turned back around under her command. 

I sped walk up the stairs again trying to find Julie. Tears swelled in my eyes as the betrayal sunk in. Finally, I found her and she could tell something was wrong. Pleading, I said to her, "We really need to leave now." while I struggled to hold back the tears.


	21. Fuck You

Song Choice- Complicated by Avril Lavigne

Sarah's POV:

"We really need to leave now."

Julie rushes by my side as we head towards her car. "Okay what's up?" She says while starting the engine as we sit in her car.

"God, I'm such an idiot." I say, ignoring her question. I watch as she drives and I can tell she is heading to Tyra's. Well, if I could ever need to let out anger towards Tim, she would be the person to do it with. Quickly, we arrive at her house while driving in silence. 

As Tyra opens the door, Julie and I immediately barge in. "I think we're going to needd some ice cream." Julie begins. 

"What's happened?" Tyra asks us while closing the door behind her.

"She hadn't told me yet either, but I can only assume..." Julie replies. 

I leap onto Tyra's bed and let out an exasperated groan. The other girls file into the room sitting next to me on the bed and on her chair. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not," Tyra starts, "just tell us what happened,"

"What do you think happened?" I begin as the tears I've been holding back slowly fall, "of course, Tim gets too drunk at a party and makes out with a rally girl. What am I to expect? I'm dumb to have thought he wasn't what people say,"

"No, you're not. He's the dumb one for screwing things up. Both of us can attest that the Tim Riggins we knew would never have dated someone so seriously or acted the way he did around you. You are not dumb because he had all of us fooled," Julie consoles. 

"but that's the thing is that I was falling for him and was too blind to see it. God, how could he do this?" 

"He was drunk honey" Tyra says, trying to comfort me.

I start to get riled up as more tears stream down my face, "No, no, no. People who want to cheat do it. He got drunk and made out with that girl because he wanted to, not because the alcohol did it. If he had pulled off of her when they first kissed, sure I get that. Instead, he was in the middle of making out and not only that but he also looked straight at me and continued to do it. He knew god damn well what he was doing and who he was hurting and he didn't stop. Fuck him, fuck him!"

"It's okay," Julie pats my back as I sob.

"You know what the worst part is," I continue, "I still care about him so much. I'm worried that he's going to get into his truck drunk tonight, I'm worried that he'll forget all of this tomorrow, and most of all I'm worried that when i see him again I will just forgive him because he's Tim. I wish I could just stop caring for him right away,"

"It's okay to worry about that," Julie says. 

"You know what? How about you write him a letter," Tyra suggests as we stare at her quizzically, "No, I'm serious. You will be able to tell him that things are broken off without seeing him, so you don't have to worry about seeing then forgiving him. And you can also remind him what happened in case his drunk brain can't remember."

"That's a good idea, Tyra." I say as she hands me a pen and paper. With that, I started writing. 

When I was finished, we decided to head over to Tim's house to leave it there. Thankfully, his truck wasn't there and I could use my key he gave me to get in and leave on his kitchen counter, where I know he would see it. Tears littered the paper from when I was writing and from when I was looking over it. I left the keys to hold the paper down and to let go of the urge to come over to his house at any moment. With that, the girls and I left his house, leaving only the keys and a letter that read the following:

Dear Tim,  
This is Sarah Keir writing to you about last night. As a reminder, you got very very drunk and decided to make out with a rally girl, or maybe even do more. I saw, you saw me seeing, and you decided to continue on with your cheating. I can't forgive you for this, we can't be together anymore. I thought I was so idiotic for letting you fool me like this, letting myself fall for you, and letting myself believe you cared. I can see now that everything was a lie, or at least the feelings were because I know if you actually gave a damn about me like you said you did, then you wouldn't have made me feel like this right now. I'm a mess because of you and you are probably pretty happy that you got some tonight. I wish so dearly that we could go back in time and not go to the party, spare myself of this heart break. At the same time, though, I'm sure you would've done it some other way and then I might not have known who you truly are: a cheater. I can no longer be with you or probably even talk to you for quite a long time, so please don't try. Finally, I would just like to say fuck you. For everything that I'm feeling just now, betrayed, stupid, angry, and depressed, fuck you.   
Love,  
Sarah.


	22. Chapter 22

Song Choice- Ugly Heart by G.R.L (Acoustic Version)   
Song Choice #2- Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood

Tim's POV:

God. I'm so hungover, even the sound of my own breath is killing me. I look around to see me lying on some guy's couch. Oh yeah. My brain scrambles to remember last night: how I came with Sarah, I got drunk, and now I'm still at the baseball players house. That's pretty much it. I start to head out of the house and look at the other people left. I see a rally girl that looks familiar, a few guys from the team, but that's it. I finally make it to my truck and start to head home. My brain struggles to make a clear image from last night, which is worrying. I hadn't been that drunk for a while. 

After I arrive at my house, I notice how the door is unlocked. Wonder how that happened? As I am inside, I see that a pair of keys was left at the counter. Getting close and closer to the kitchen counter and the keys, I see a note. While reading it, my heart sinks. My brain decides that this is also the time to actually remember all my stupid decisions from last night: the drinking, the rally girl, and me. I can't believe myself, how stupid I am. I screwed it up with the one girl I truly liked. Realizing it is a school day, I rush to get ready by showering the stench of booze off me and putting on some fresh clothes. 

By the time I arrive at school, it is almost lunch. I have to talk to her even though I know she won't want to see me. I wait around in my truck until I hear the lunch bell ring, so I head inside trying to find her. My mind races as thinking about what I will say and I feel like I'm about to cry over how much I've messed up. Finally, I see her beautiful strawberry blonde hair from a cafeteria table.

Getting her attention, I slide my hand down her pale arm before getting down on my knees to be eye level to her. "Please, can I talk to you?" I plead. 

Her breath hitches into a gasp as she stares blankly at me. Instead Tyra responds, "Tim, just go." 

"No, I need to talk to her. She can at least tell me that herself or let me talk to her."

"Please," Sarah begins. We stare into each other's eyes, both seeing the tears form, "please just don't, Tim" she quivers before snapping away from me. 

I can't believe what a fool I am. I'm just like what they say. She was the only one who thought differently. I slam my fist into a locker on my way out. No way am I going to stay here for the rest of the day. Might as well just go to my old ways: skipping school, having my way with girls, and plenty of drinking was back again. Yeah, i would be fun Riggins again. No one can see her get me down. 

Sarah's POV:

Arriving home after the long day was like taking a breath again. Thank goodness it was Friday now too. My sadness was morphed into anger as the weekend turned about. Julie and I chatted about what I should do, with her being adamant that I shouldn't talk to him.

"But, I have things to say to him, though. I'm not wanting to hear his BS excuses, either. But, I have the right to be catty and say something to him. My letter was just me feeling sorry, I want him to know I'm not pathetic." I argue with Julie. 

"Hmmmm," Julie ponders, "I have the perfect idea! Okay, so I've heard you singing in the shower, and you're good."

"Really? But, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Tomorrow's a booster's event at the fair grounds. They are having some games and talent perform. Tim will have to be there as part of the team to schmooze with the boosters and Dad will let you perform a song that's telling him how terrible he is. Then, when you finish you can just play the carnival games with me."

"That's pretty genius," I joyfully say to Julie, "Now, time to pick a song"

\----

As I head over to the stage, I wait nervously. The boosters, families, and players all sit at picnic tables while other students play the mock carnival games. The wooden stage overlooks all the picnic table benches and crowds. On my way over, I questioned whether this would be cruel, but I now see Tim with a rally girl wrapped around him, so I'm feeling almost nice with my song choice. 

As the prior act finishes, I head onto the stage. Tyra, who I found out can play the guitar, comes up with me for support, both emotionally and musically. Sorting the microphones, I wait as Buddy Garrity introduces us before I speak into the mic. 

"Hey, everybody. Now, I'm going to sing a song dedicated to someone in the audience," I start out with a fake smile spread across my face. My eyes dart to Tim as I see him focused on me, "Number 33, Tim Riggins, this one is for you." I say bitchily. Every doubt I had about this was totally worth it to see his eyes go wide as Tyra begins to strum to sing Ugly Heart by G.R.L.

My voice echoes out and the lyrics resonate well with my feelings. Despite how pretty his face still is, his heart was ugly and he didn't care how he made me felt. By the end the song, tears pooled in my eyes and I exclaim my last words proudly. Going onto the our second and final song, I gain enough confidence to hold back the tears and belt out Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats. Again, the look on his face seemed as if he worried I had actually trashed his car. Unfortunately, I didn't think to do that to his baby. I felt so empowered as I finish the last repetition of the chorus. 

The crowd applauds and I quickly strut off the stage, leaving Tyra to say thanks. When she finally gets off, Julie, Tyra, and I hold each other in a big hug. "Thank you so much," I whisper, "you have no idea how good that was for me."

"Now let's go play some games," Julie responds as we all link arms. We all ignore Tim who was trying to get away from the rally girl and come to us, but they also provided protection as we skipped away giddily to go win a goldfish.


	23. I miss you in my front seat

Song Choice- i hate u, i love u (feat. Olivia o'brien) by gnash

Sarah's POV:

"Do you think I could get away with murder?" I ask my group at lunch time. My eyes are currently trying to send daggers into the stupid, dumb face of Tim right now, but my dreams seem to fail me. 

"Probably," Tyra says nonchalantly before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Tyra!" Julie gasps, hitting her gently, "Who, how, and why are murdering, Sarah"

My eyes flicker back from my attempted darts to Julie. "Who. Well, I think you know. How. I would be most fond of poisoning, you know. Not messy, no brute strength involved, and still satisfying. Why. That's the good question here. I believe it would be justified to kill someone who cheated on me and now flaunts with rally girls all over him 24/7. Gosh"

"That was scary detailed." Julie replied while her eyes looked back at Tim, who currently was being fed grapes by a rally girl sitting on his lap. 

"Hmm" I shrug and laugh with her in the ridiculousness. 

Tyra started up again, "It's been almost two weeks, Sarah. Aren't you over it?"

I slam my head gently on the table and groan out "I wish I was." 

Tyra, ever the go- getter, sits up. "Okay, that means we're going out on Friday night. None of us have work, so it's official."

"What are we gonna do?" Julie perks up. 

Prying myself off the table in excitement, I ask "Does this town have a karaoke place? That was always fun in California."

"There actually is." Julie responds, "What about Football, though? I'll need to be there and Im sure my Dad won't let Sarah miss again."

"Don't worry about it. We can all go together, look hot, possibly make the boys jealous, and then head to Karaoke after. It's a plan." Tyra replies. 

"Perfect," I sigh with mixed enthusiasm and dread over karaoke and football. 

\-----

"Tell me why we decided to wear our karaoke clothes to the football game again?" I question the girls as I shiver in my short black skirt and matching top. 

"Because," Tyra starts, "it would be too late to change, plus you look smoking hot." She leans in closer to make sure she out of Tami's earshot, "I think a certain Tim Riggins would be thrown off his game to see you prance around the sidelines like that."

I laugh loudly and take the girl's hands in mine while stepping down the bleachers. "Then, what are we waiting for? Might as well make good use of the my discomfort." 

The game was in full swing as the Panthers played. Even though I started to go to a few more of these when Tim and I were together, I still had no understanding of the games. Seemed intense though because Eric was shouting something (play maybe?) left and right. We watched from the fence that separated the field from the bleachers as the clocked wound down. It buzzed out signally half time. The boys meandered around and took advantage of the ten minutes coach gave them to rest before giving them a speech. A few of the good guys, like Landry and Matt, rested up against the fence to talk to us. 

"Well, why are you ladies dressed up tonight?" Landry asked. 

"What?" I asked in sarcastic surprise, "these old things, oh well we just decided to have some fun you know. Just a casual football night look." I continue as I make my best cat walk down the side of the field. I kick out my legs revealing even more skin as I vogue down my own runway. Hey, I was just making good use of my shaved legs. I didn't do that for nothing. Besides, it was good to see Tim obviously looking towards me. 

I was broken from my supermodel fantasies and jealousy- inducing trance as Julie speak up. "What Sarah means by that is we are going out for karaoke, so we changed before we came."

"Oh, cool" Matt chirps, "Would it be cool if us and some of the guys came along with you? There is no party tonight, so I'm sure a lot of them will be restless if they don't go out."

"Sure," Tyra yells over Coach's voice as he screams to have all if his players in a huddle now.

I shrugged it off, probably only a few of the footballers would come. I mean, them ... singing. Now that I think about it, the more the merrier. I could get the laugh of my life tonight to see Matt sing along to Grease songs. 

It seemed like five minutes had gone by, but the game had already finished. The crowd cheered as Panthers made another victory. Although, it wasn't that shocking considering we had a lead the entire game. After congratulating Eric, we got a text from Landry saying the boys would come, but to start without them because we wouldn't appreciate a smelly group of guys. That I agree with. Getting set up in a large karaoke room, the girls and I just started taking turns singing powerful ballads to each other. However, maybe every thirty seconds we would break out into a fit of laughter. I swear, you have not seen passion until Tyra Collette serenades you with Whitney Houston. 

As Tyra belted out how she would alway love me and I was almost crying from laughter, a knock on the door startled our intimate moment. Suddenly, over a dozen Panthers come strolling through the door, all still wearing some sort of school spirit (whether a shirt or a cap). It all felt so impersonal now. Looking at all the people in the room, I was knew a few people well: Tyra, Julie, Matt, Landry, and Tim. Wait, double take, Tim was here. Boys filled up the couch, pushing me out of my seat ad giving me a better look at the unwelcome visitor. He looked just as surprise as I was. Of course, He held a beer in his hand and sipped carefully, as if trying not to awaken a sleeping beast. Sorry to say, but I was that beast and I was definitely awoken. 

Now, I am not one to spit, but if I were, I would spit right in that boy's face. So instead, I spat out words, "What the hell are you all doing here?"

The boys all shrugged and I looked at my girls for moral supports and answers. They were just as confused, obviously they were just expecting maybe 4 guys too. Ignoring my question, one of the guys pops up, clapping his hands together, "Well, are we going to do some karaoke or not?" His question was greeted by burly hollers from the guys. I sat back next to Julie on the arm of the coach and just watched the craziness unfold. 

I was still right, after ignoring Tim, I could finally enjoy all of the *amazing* singing from the players. Gosh, they could play football, but it was shocking to see how similar they can sound to a deaf goat. 

Landry just finished up singing a duet with Tyra, not absolutely terrible because he has practice singing for his band, Crucifictorious (Also, Tyra helped bring the expertise up a level). While Landry still had the mic, he called out for the next people to go up. "Who's next? I think 33 has to be considering he hasn't sung a single song tonight" 

Tim just kept his butt down on the couch and shook his head, "Unless I get a somewhat decent singing partner, I don't think so. Especially since almost none of you here can sing."

In a sudden moment of bravery I stand up, "Don't worry, I'll sing with you." I say putting on my fake smile, "Unless you thought my performance the other week was bad." okay, I know that was bitchy, but it just felt so good to cut him down a peg. 

"Fine," he said with his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"I have the perfect song" Julie scrambles to select the lyrics. Coming over to me, she whispers "Now you can finally say your feelings,"

What did that even mean? I wonder. Soon, my question is answered as the song title flashes on the screen. She did not. She could not possibly be implying. The song starts to pick up and I begin to sing. I hate you I love you plays and I can't stand the feeling of these lyrics divulging my feelings. 

Tim and I go back and forth with the verses, our eyes never peeling from one another. I hated how right Julie was: I hated that I wanted him still. Ever single line felt so true. Slowly, tears built up in eyes, being careful not to fall. As the song closes, I rush out of the room dropping the mic. 

I step out into the cold air of the night, so stark in comparison to the warm claustrophobia of our karaoke room. It feels good to just breathe as I slide by back down the wall and sit on the ground, my legs curled up in front of me. Tears finally escape and flow down my cheeks. I felt like I had to throw up and sob all at once, so I just continued to breathe as I enjoyed the peace. Well, that was until the door just opened. 

Assuming it was Julie or Tyra, I just keep my head down. Yet, I feel Tim's hand cup my face and use his thumbs to wipe the streams on my face. My head comes up to meet him. "I'm so sorry," he whispers. 

I can't do this, I simply wanted a girls night out and I get this. "Stop." I breathe out.

"Stop doing what?" he says with concern straining his voice.

"You shouldn't be comforting me." I start as my voice becomes louder, "You are the one who made me feel like this, so you can't be the person to swoop in as the rescue for me. I want to be mad at you still."

"Oh," he mumbles, "but I want to be there for you."

"No you don't," I spit out, "you want to be with what is convenient for you. I get it I was convenient for you. I mean we were already together all the time with tutoring. It's fine, really. I was the dumb one to think when something else convenient came along, you would't take the opportunity; I was naive. I understand now that drunk you and rally girl was the perfect convenience, I shouldn't have stopped you." I rant.

"That's not it at all. Sarah, you are many things, but convenient is not one of them. Okay, that sounded bad, but I am willing to change my everything for you. Don't think that you are naive when it was my stupid fault. I'm the idiot."

"If it's your fault, then why am I the one left broken hearted." I whimper out. 

"Sarah, you are not the only one left broken hearted"

"Then why'd you do it and why do you seem so happy with all the rally girls now."

"I am not happy with the rally girls. They are truly just a distraction from what I did to us. I can't fathom why I did it. I think I got drunk and made out with her because I felt exhausted being with you and I was self- sabotaging."

"What does it mean that being with me is exhausting? How am I exhausting?" I ask. 

"No, that's not what I meant. I thought that it was too much for me to handle. To try and be the best I can for you, I didn't think I could do that. You made me better and I was scared. I felt like I was disappointing you everyday because you are too good for me. I couldn't handle it."

"That's okay for you to feel, but then what are you trying to do here? If I was too much for you, then why are you out here?"

"Because I was wrong!" he whispered fiercely, "I thought that if I just acted like the old me, then everything would be simple again, but it wasn't. I feel empty. No matter how many beers I drink or rally girls groping me, I feel empty without you like I'm still in my body but there is no longer a piece pf me there. I can't tell if it was always empty and didn't realize it or I became like it without you, but I know something now because of it. I know I would rather spend ever waking hour trying to be better for you, no matter how exhausting, than if I were to keep feeling empty. Please, let me try to do that for you, Sarah."

I was so startled. Again, my head was telling me to stay mad at him for being a cheater, but my should could tell how genuine he was. I was trying to stop imagining myself wrapped up in his arms again, but the mental picture wouldn't shake. Without knowing what to say, I just respond "Oh,"

Silence falls over the both of us as we scramble to find words. Usually, we enjoyed the speechlessness, but now words, any words, were necessary. I fill in the blanks with a question, "Can you drive me back home?"

"Of course," he says as he struggles to find his keys in his pockets. I hop into the truck and take in the familiar smell that I missed for weeks. The silence on the way back to my house, however, was the good kind, the kind where we had some understanding. It might be a loose understanding, but it was there. 

As we pulled up to the Taylor's house I jump out of the truck and head over to the window of his truck to say goodbye. I reach inside the truck again to move a piece of hair behind his ear and start to speak, "I'll give you a chance, Tim, okay?" Then, I return to biting my lip nervously. 

"Thank you," he replies and I start to head inside, buzzing with the insanity of my decisions.


	24. I See Fields

Song Choice- Hero (Unplugged) by Christopher Wilde

Tim's POV:

I swear I am the luckiest man in the world. After messing everything up, I still manage to get another chance, another moment, with the most wonderful girl. I didn't even care that she was making me soft anymore. As soon as dawn broke this morning, I got ready and hopped in my truck, heading over to the Taylor residence. I arrived and found myself knocking at the door.

As soon as the door swung open, the air around Tami changed. I deserve that. Sarah must have told the Taylor's what I did, which also explained Coach being extra hard on me. 

"Tim, what are you doing here ... so early in the morning?" Tami questioned as she caught herself being rude. 

I started up, "Well, Sarah and I are going on a picnic today and wanted an early start to the day."

"Does Sarah know about this?" 

"Not exactly, but she knew this was coming. Don't worry, she'll be okay with it." I say, hoping that it she would be okay with it. Now that I knew I had a chance, I wasn't going to waste it.

"Fine," Tami replied as she waved me inside, "Let me get her,"

I could hear Tami waking Sarah up: Sarah's original protest of getting up, the shock of probably finding out someone was here, the rush of her feet in her room trying to get ready, a muffled curse as I heard her slam into something, and lastly the closing of the door to come see me. Gosh, she looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony and her gorgeous hair sloped down as if it was perfect barbie hair. Her white skin, which always puzzled me how she stayed the same shade of ghostly pale, was radiating not death like you would expect, but warmth and grace. Her tank top and high waisted shorts only showed off more skin and I was awe- struck. Her face held a sheepish smile and seemed tired, but beautiful. It wasn't like I hadn't seen her like this before, but I would compare it to if a starving man had food for the first time in forever, better than ever. It brought her words to mind again "Distance makes the heart grow fonder," as always she was right but I never wanted to know distance again because I was fond enough. 

Sarah's POV:

Gosh, I looked terrible. I mean, I never go out with no make up on, so I felt so bare. My skin was uneven with redness and a few blemishes felt like volcanoes wanting to explode. It wasn't that I used make up as a protection, I do think I look fine with out it and I enjoy the artist of putting on make up, but I always thought other people would expect it of me. On a different note, I swear this boy was ridiculous. He takes the first waking hour after I kind of forgive him to see me, wakes me up, and apparently now is taking me on a picnic... at 8:00 am? His face was spread with his stupid smile that is so frustratingly cute. 

"So, what is it I hear about a picnic?" I say. 

Her snatches my hand and starts to pull it to the front door, "Oh, just wait and see."

With that, I was running out the door, scrambling to get a coat and lock the door. He was so impatient as he waved me into the door. Soon after, we were on the road. I believe it was the same one I drove when I first moved here, but I never reached the end of the drive. Well, I guess there wasn't an end, just more highway for miles. However, I do believe there must be something there. It was almost two hours of driving while we jammed out to music. It was almost like a re-do to our dramatic karaoke from last night; this time with less tears and craziness. The harsh, blank desert of Texas slowly starts to morph into a shady area of trees.

"Now, close your eyes," Tim says. 

"What? No." I protest. "You can't make me"

"Fine, then, I guess I can't," he says trailing off before he takes his hand off the wheel and covers my eyes with them. 

"Okay, okay. I'll keep them closed," I squeal, "you just keep both hands on the wheel"

We go on driving for maybe another ten minutes until the car starts rolling down a bumpy path. As we go on, I feel us slow down to a stop. I hear Tim get out of the car and pull up next to me, opening the door. 

"Can I open my eyes, now?" I whine

"Nope, just be patient." He grabs my hand and we start to walk. I can feel the grass brush against my bare calves. We stop maybe 200 yards from where we started and I wait somewhat-patiently as he let's go of my hand. 

"Okay, now open them." He says.

I open them to see an open field of wild flowers enclosed by a large oval of trees. The field is littered with long grass, poppies, daisies, and then tulips. In front of me, is Tim with a traditional picnic blanket and basket. My mouth was literally hung open as I take in the breath-taking picture.

"So you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful." I respond. With that, we start to dig into our sandwiches that, considering Tim made them, were really good. We both finish up, lying on our back as the gentle sun kisses our skin. 

"So, how did you find this place?" I query.

"Well, even the rally girls like to mix it up a bit in places to go make out."

"Tim!" I yell out pushing his chest, "Be serious,"

"Fine, fine," he gives in, "I may have looked for places in Texas where tulips grow and, apart from florists, there weren't many places. They remind me of you."

Ugh, why was he so adorable. I almost wish the first answer was true considering how he made my heart melt. His hand slowly started to intertwine with mine, but I kept my eyes glued to the sky. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how sweet he was. With that I get up from the blanket as he looked up at me confused.

"Nope," I say as if psyching him, "I think you're going to have to catch me first,"

"That can be a arranged," I hear him say, but I am already sprinting away. 

I go around by the perimeter of the field. Looking behind me, I see him chasing after me. Well, it wasn't the smartest idea to have a fullback come after me. I dart into the trees with a grin across my face. Running a little longer, I head back into the open field. Moments late, Tim emerges too with a confuse look before setting his eyes on me. With all this sprinting, I begin to get tired. Yeah, running definitely wasn't my strong suit. Why did I do this again? In the middle of my thought process, I feel a pair of arms squeeze around me before plunging into the grass. Giggling like no other, we slowly stop our tumbling on the ground. 

"I think that was the best football practice of my life," Tim says exasperated as well.

After catching my breath, I respond, "I think this has been establish: best tutor, best beer can golfer, best person overall, and now best coach, but don't tell Eric."

"Of course not, our little secret," he says. I just notice his arms are still wrapped around me, so I try to slow my breathing even more. In a more hushed tone, he asks "What are you thinking just now?"

"I was thinking about your arms around me, I'm thinking about how good it feels and how much I miss being like this with you, I'm thinking how it's sickening how sweet you are when it would be so easy to be mad at you if you weren't. But you are sweet, so I think about how difficult it is for me to not keep falling for you."

There's a pause before he speaks. "That's a lot of thinking," he pauses again as he pull me closer, "I'm sorry,"

"I know you are," I respond, refusing to look into his eyes, so I just keep my eyes down at his chest. Startling me, he plants a soft kiss on my temple. I try to bite my tongue, but my heart decides it wants to speak, "and I forgive you." I look up wanting to know his facial expression. Instead of being greeted with his cocky grin that frustrated and angered me so much, I see his genuine smile: the smile that he would give when I caught him looking at me in the cafeteria, the one that picked me up after winning a game, and the one the makes my heart soar. And in that moment, my mind was right for looking at his chest because as soon as I looked up and saw that smile, I pulled him down into a kiss. For so long, I my lips held a vacancy because I was without him. Finally, I had him back despite all my attempts to sabotage myself.


	25. Sickeningly Sweet

Song Choice- Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer

Sarah's POV:

"As much as I hate to admit it," Tyra groans, "they are better together than apart."

"Yeah, but they can cool it with whatever it is they are doing." Julie responds.

All of us sat in a large booth at Alamo freeze with Julie, Tyra, and Landry on one side, Matt working behind the counter, and then Tim with me on the opposite side. Tim and I were taking turns by imaginary drawing on each other's backs with our fingers and guessing what was the picture. Although not a competition per say, but I was surely winning if there was one. Currently, I was drawing an ice cream cone, yet Tim was just laughing because it was ticklish.

"You know I can hear both of you," I respond to Jules and Tyra, "It's not like it's PDA. Landry and Tyra are holding each other's hand, but we're the ones being criticized."

"What?" Tyra protests, "What we are doing is normal, you guys are just weird."

"Wait, wait" Tim starts, completely oblivious to the situation, "I got it, it's a bicycle,"

Shaking my head, I reply, "How do you get bicycle from what I'm drawing?" I say returning to re-outling my ice cream cone for the 10th time and also returning to the conversation. "In the relative scheme of things, this is not weird."

"Whatever you say," Julie laughs as we continue to a different topic. It was so nice to have everyone getting along. I thought it would be filled with tension considering how much venting I did to the girls, but I think they realized that I was so vocal about him was because I wasn't going to be over him. After we finish up our meals, all of us head out the door. Tim and I, although with much protest, took my mini over. Filing into the car, I start driving him back to his place.

Reaching to his house, I reach over the center console to give hime a goodbye kiss. He gracious takes it and makes it last a little longer than I intended. My hands explore the back of his neck and hair while his hold firmly on my hip and face. As we pull apart, I still feel that tingle on my lips, signally that I will still have that red look of fresh make out even when I get home.

As I watch him go out the door, I am surprised to see him open my driver's door and extend his hand out to me. "Come on, I have something to show you inside."

I oblige as we go up the steps and into his house. He has me wait at the kitchen counter as he searches for something in the fridge.

"Now, I know this may be strange for you," he starts off, "but it is something I've wanted to do for a while," he says plopping down a tray on the counter. My eyes never leave his face while he continues, "So?" He asks looking expectantly down at the tray.

My eyes follow his gaze and I realize why the tray was so crucial. Held in the tray were over a dozen cupcakes spelling out FORMAL WITH ME? And no less they were my favorite flavor of lemon (don't judge). "Of course I will, but you didn't have to do all this"

"Well, I did have help,"he replies with a grin to my response," I didn't want to poison you so when Billy and Mindy were here, she helped me bake them."

I listen to him as I dive into my first cupcake, which is the M because it has the most frosting. Digging in, I make it into a little sandwich to reduce the mess, and I surprising feel none on face.

"Well, that's no good," he says,"you have frosting on your bottom lip," he finishes while placing a dollop of frosting on my lip while pretending to point it out.

"Do I really now?" I pout in the sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, totally. Let me help you get that." He says pulling up next to me as he kisses me while licking off the frosting.

"Thanks so much, I wouldn't want to have embarrassed myself. But it looks like you got some all over your jaw." I reply while swiping a line across his hot jaw line. Before he can protest (as if he would), I place a row of kisses there and then plant a peck on his lips.

"Oh it's on," he challenges and before we know it, we are putting frosting all over each other's faces. After the frosting letters had turned into indistinguishable finger prints, we stop and laugh profusely. To make it up for my ruined cupcakes he grabs the spare piping bag in the fridge and tries to fix it. I swipe the piping bag away to prevent him from any more mess as I defrost the cupcakes into pretty swirls.

"I should get going," I say reluctantly while putting the leftover icing back in his fridge.

"I you have to, but I do have a date to formal right?"

"Absolutely," and I head back to my car with my cupcakes with a giddy expression.

Opening the door, I see Tami and Eric working to make dinner in the kitchen. "Sarah, how did you get that bit of icing on your cheek? There is a huge dollop on the right side," Tami said as she handed me a cloth.

I smile as a type of cloth and wipe my face, "guess I should be more careful with the icing the next time!"


	26. Collapsing Bottles

Song Choice- Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

Sarah's POV:

"I look like a leprechaun! Reddish hair and green dress does not bode well for the argument that I'm not Irish," I yell out of my changing room.

"Come out here," protests Julie. When I finally agree and step out, they know I was right as they stifle laughter.

"It's not that bad," Tyra comforts, "At least you don't look like a cupcake" and gestures to her huge tulle skirt.

"Are we ever going to find formal dresses?" Julie complains.

"Well, it seems that we suck at picking dresses for ourselves. So, let's pick out ones for each other. I'll look for Julie's, Julie will look for Tyra, and Tyra will look for me." I suggest.

We all simultaneously agree as we head out to look for each other, all of us tempted to put the other in a horrendous cheetah print dress, but then ultimately deciding to be nice. As I head into the dressing room with Tyra's pick, I almost gasp in excitement as soon as I zip up the dress.

"Tyra, you're a genius! I think I just found my dress" I yell out.

"No way, I found mine too." Tyra shouts over to me.

"Me too!" Julie joins.

"Looks like my idea was correct," I boast as we step out of the dressing rooms to look at each other. "Oh my goodness, we all look hot."

Soon after, we all gush over the dresses and how amazing we pick things out for each other. It was so good to have them.

Tim's POV:

The day dragged on as I watched TV alone. With no football practice, no Jason, and especially no Sarah, I was bored rigid. I studied the football plays into my eyes felt like bleeding, so I currently sat down watching ESPN mindlessly. Not even Billy was here to join in my doing nothing. 

So, when the phone rang, I almost jumped at the opportunity to do something. Picking up the landline, I say almost chirper, "Riggin's residence."

"Well, there you are. Is that Tim?" I here my father slur from the other line. 

I spit a response, "What do you want, Walt?"

"Now, that's no way to talk to your father."

"Father?" I laugh, "You are a lot of things, but father is not one of them."

"Still rude as ever," he continued to slur, obviously drunk, "you better be careful or all your little girly friends will run."

Mumbling, I reply, "I don't do that anymore."

"So, you have a girlfriend? What slut was able to put up with you?" he snorted.

"Stop that," I snap. 

"Oh you're upset. Do you care for her?" he asked rhetorically, "Well, don't because you and I both know we are exactly the same."

"I am nothing like you and will never be like you."

Cryptically, he responds, "Watch out before your words come back to you" and then hung up immediately. 

As I hear the click of the phone, I sigh with visceral anger. The arrogance and abandonment of that man has caused so many problems. I don't know what to do with myself, so I reach into the freezer to find the last stash of vodka. I wasn't even trying to wait for beer; I needed alcohol in my system now. Downing the burning liquid, I don't even realize how much I've drunk before I can feel the effects. Gosh, this was going to be bad I think as I stumble into the couch. 

Sarah's POV:

After eating dinner, I rush over to Tim's. I felt bad because I spent all day trying things on, getting measurements, and eating my meals with friends and family that I didn't respond to Tim's texts as often as I would like. Last time we were consistently held a conversation was right before lunchtime, and I could already tell he was dying of boredom.

After pulling up at his house, I was happy to see his lights and TV still on in the front room of the house. As I enter, I search around for him. I see just the top of his head on the couch, but I think he's sleeping. As I look around, I see that he is slumped over on the couch as if he didn't have a spine. His body spells of alcohol with his breath and clothes stained in vodka enter my nostrils. The almost empty bottle of liquor threatens to slip out of his hand.

I'm alarmed by the sight. Instantly, I take the bottle out of his hand and start to prop him up to be sitting straight. Gently slapping his face, I try to get him to awaken. "Please, Tim. Please wake up." I plead. I check his pulse on his wrist and the strong heart beat of his was now a faint pulse at my fingertips. I straddle him to get a better grip as I shake his head. I knew drunk and this was that taken to another level. 

Slowly, I see his eyelids part as he groans out. "Thank god." I praise out, "Now, get up."

"Just five more minutes," he sighs.

"This isn't for school, you need to stay up." Slowly, I pull him up as his body continues to be boneless. His tall mass crumbles over my supporting arm as we walk into the bathroom. The noises in his throat threaten, but he collapses just in time to vomit into the toilet. I hold back his hair as he dribbles down the front of his shirt, further combining with the spills of his liquor. As I see that he is no longer actually vomiting up anything, I help him back up again. I can see his eyes flicker in and out of consciousness. I was so scared. It was unlike any drunk I've seen before because I was genuinely worried what would've happened if I hadn't come. If all the alcohol still in his stomach would go into the bloodstream, give him poisoning, and make him slip farther away from reality and closer to medical nightmares. My mind kept wandering to that, but it needed to focus on helping him just now. I still feared his mind would slip away from me. I knew brain damage was a very real possibility, so I needed to help. 

With stench filling his house, I place him in the bathtub/shower. He mumbles incoherently as I try to keep him conscious. I peel off his wet shirt from him before unbuckling him. Prying off his jeans, I decide to go no further in cleaning him up. I then allow him to slump down into the tub as I turn on the water, hoping it will sober him up. As the water started to heat up, I use the time to call the Taylor's. 

Eric picks up and I start to give a brief detail, so I can help Tim again. "Eric, it's me. I can't be home tonight. It's an emergency and I'm sorry."

"What is it? I'll come over and help. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Tim. I can handle it, but I needed to let you know." My heart race started to quicken as I finally let my mind think about what was happening. 

"Are you sure? I really can be there." He asks. 

"Dad, I'll be good. Now I really need to go now." I say, not even wanting to acknowledge my slip of the tongue involving his name. 

"Okay sweetie, be safe." he responds as I hang up. 

I turn to Tim lying in the tub as water covers him. My mind race and my breathing fastens as I truly acknowledge my fear. I try to stifle the panic attack, trying to focus on Tim and not myself. My voice quivers as I check up on him, "Tim, are you okay?" Tears escape my eyes as his eyes are glossed over. 

"Tim, please respond." I say as I cry more.

He groans in response and it is just the straw of hope I need. Picking up a sponge, I lather it with soap and scrub his body. The smell of bile and booze slowly fade as the lemongrass body wash (that I got him) cleans him. Sitting on the edge of the tub while the bottom of my jeans soak, I start to scrub shampoo in his hair. I take this opportunity to test his current mental functions.

"Do you know what month it is Tim?"

"Novuhminberg" he slurs.

"Good, okay and what's your name?"

"It's Tim." he firmly says. 

"Perfect, and what position do you play?" I ask as I finish rubbing his scalp. 

"It's Tim, you you shooould uhm know this." he says angrily as his mind plays tricks on him, "I was thought that you for me care."

"Oh Tim" I whisper as more tears fall, "I do care for you," I end my questioning as I place a kiss on his forehead.

He mumbles more as I take the showered and wash all the soap from him. His face was pressed up against the wall now without me to support his spine. Turning the water off, I panic as I see no movement in his chest. Pulling him up from the wall, I sigh out relief to see him breathing, well sort off. Wrapping him in a towel, I guide him out of the tub and into his room. He flops immediately onto his bed because I could no longer hold his weight. Despite his wishes to go to bed, I make sure he stays conscious as his body processes the alcohol. I flip him over to lie on his back. 

Without much to keep him awake, we do breathing practices, which will be good for the both of us. "In and out." I repeat as he follows along with me. It was as if teaching a huge child how to function like a normal human. As I trusted him to stay conscious on his own, I get out a pair of pajama pants to cover his soaking boxers. To be selfish, I didn't get a shirt because I quite liked him without one. Don't judge, he doesn't like to wear one to sleep either, but I don't oppose. later I forced him to down a bottle of water.

Finally, it seemed like he had some grasp on himself. "I'm sorry," he mumbled to me over and over, but I just held his hand as I let him finally get rest.


End file.
